Edges of love
by Mathieu Reau
Summary: Les fêtes de fin d'année sont ensanglantées par un meurtre d'une insoutenable barbarie sur le toit de l'école Sakakino. L'enquête est confiée à l'inspecteur Masakazu Nakayoshi, de la police criminelle.


**Mathieu Réau**

**Edges of Love**

D'après la série animée adaptée du jeu vidéo _School Days_, créé par Overflow

Le grand voilier blanc glissait nonchalamment sur la mer d'huile, en direction d'un immense Soleil couchant dont l'orangé sublime et lumineux inondait la mer, lui donnant des teintes sanguines. Sur ses voiles blanches et tendues se reflétaient les derniers rayons mourants de la lumière du jour. Un silence tranquille et presque solennel entourait le yacht majestueux, comme pour préserver un secret.

Seule allongée à l'arrière du pont immaculé, elle serrait contre sa poitrine battante le visage de son aimé, un sourire béat aux lèvres, les yeux illuminés par un indicible bien-être. Sereine, elle respirait tout doucement, mais de délicieux émois emplissaient sa tête et son cœur et elle était consciente de vivre le plus bel instant de sa vie. Elle était si heureuse qu'elle se sentait sur le point de pleurer. Les rayons du Soleil jouaient avec ses cheveux sombres et longs, lâchés sur ses épaules rondes, l'ombre de sa tête enveloppait celle qu'elle serrait précieusement entre ses bras. Son plus inestimable trésor…

« Nous sommes finalement ensemble… Makoto-kun. »

*** * * * ***

« Quelle sale affaire, soupira-t-il en laissant presque tomber le journal sur le bureau surchargé de désordre, la une bien en vue.

L'inspecteur Nakayoshi jeta un coup d'œil las à la première page du Mainichi, puis poussa à son tour un soupir résigné.

- Ne m'en parle, dit-il à son collègue. C'est moi qui suis chargé de l'affaire…

Il était question d'un meurtre horrible perpétré le soir même du réveillon de Noël. Les criminels non plus ne connaissaient pas le repos.

- C'est ce que je me suis laissé dire… murmura l'inspecteur Minami. Et alors ? Où vous en êtes ? Vous avez une piste ?

- Pas la moindre. Nous sommes en train d'interroger les proches de la victime. Ils ne nous apprennent pas grand-chose…

Minami opina du chef. Se voir confier une affaire pareille dans la période des fêtes de fin d'année, c'était tout sauf un beau cadeau. Il ne pouvait que comprendre l'abattement du pauvre inspecteur Nakayoshi. Assis le dos courbé sur sa chaise près de son bureau, il avait l'air épuisé. Il n'était plus du tout le jeune élève policier qu'il avait connu à l'académie. Les années de service et les atrocités côtoyées dans ce métier avaient sûrement fini par avoir raison de son idéalisme… Mais qui n'était pas comme lui au bout de presque vingt-cinq années dans la maison ? Impatient d'en arriver à la retraite ?...

D'un air gêné, l'inspecteur Minami Ichise, de quatre ans le cadet de Nakayoshi, le regardait fixement, une interrogation brûlant le bout de ses lèvres.

- Masakazu… bredouilla-t-il lentement. Le journal ne dit pas grand-chose à propos de cette histoire…

Nakayoshi leva la tête vers son collègue et ami et le regarda d'un air interrogateur, ses yeux presque vides enfoncés dans leurs orbites. Il n'avait pas dû dormir depuis un moment…

- L'académie Sakakino a fait pression sur la police pour éviter que l'affaire ne soit ébruitée, finit-il par expliquer. Ils ne veulent pas que les médias s'en occupent.

- Tu ne veux pas m'en dire un peu plus ? Si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr…

Nakayoshi ne dit rien, mais une lueur contrariée, presque furieuse, passa dans son regard. Minami regretta de lui avoir posé la question tandis que son ami se détournait. Toujours aussi muet, Masakazu attrapa cependant un dossier qu'il avait jeté sur une pile de documents sur son bureau et le tira lentement vers lui. Il l'ouvrit ensuite sous les yeux dévorants de curiosités de son ami, parcourut de son long doigt les pages et les pièces jointes, soigneusement rangées comparées au désordre qui régnait dans son espace de travail.

Nakayoshi étala finalement le dossier sur le bureau après avoir dégagé un peu de place, puis présenta une photo à Minami.

- Saionji Sekai, présenta-t-il. Une étudiante de première année de l'académie Sakakino, sans histoire. Retrouvée morte sur le toit de l'établissement par un des élèves ce vingt-cinq décembre.

Minami écarquilla les yeux en retenant un haut-le-cœur. La jeune fille sur la photo avait de toute évidence était frappée par un objet tranchant au cou, sur la gauche. La plaie était affreuse, elle avait presque été décapitée, la chair arrachée avec violence laissant entrevoir un bout de ses vertèbres… Le sang avait séché sur les bords de cette horrible blessure qui ressemblait bien à un coup de hache, collant quelques-uns de ses cheveux noirs et lisses sur sa clavicule. Pire encore, son ventre dénudé jusque sous la poitrine était meurtri, lacéré, profondément ouvert, du sang couvrant tous ses vêtements, ses entrailles en décomposition offertes à la vue, comme déballées avec hâte… Mais le plus dérangeant était l'expression de colère mêlée de frayeur qui demeurait figée sur son visage. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver ?

- C'est le coup à la gorge qui l'a tuée, expliqua Nakayoshi. Il n'y a aucune trace de lutte, elle a de toute évidence été frappée par surprise.

- Que sont ces meurtrissures au ventre ?

- L'assassin lui a ouvert l'abdomen et l'utérus, répondit sombrement l'inspecteur de police.

- Elle était enceinte ?

- Apparemment non.

- Quel genre de maniaque a bien pu lui faire une chose pareille ?...

Une question de ce type était tout à fait idiote dans un cas comme celui-ci. C'était précisément pour trouver une réponse à ce genre de questions qu'ils étaient payés. Les gens ne se rendaient pas toujours compte de ce que cela pouvait représenter comme difficultés. Comme en ce moment, par exemple…

- D'après les marques laissées sur son corps, l'arme du crime serait un couteau de grosse taille. Probablement un hachoir…

- Il ne fait aucun doute que celui qui l'a ouverte n'était pas médecin… Est-ce qu'on a trouvé des empreintes ?

- Partout, répondit Nakayoshi. Mais elles ne correspondent à aucun des gars de nos fichiers. On a lancé une recherche au niveau national, mais ça n'a toujours rien donné.

- C'aurait été trop simple…

- Et je crois que ça ne donnera rien de toute manière. J'ai le sentiment que l'assassin n'est pas connu de nos services…

C'était l'intuition qui parlait, remarqua Minami. Mais Nakayoshi était un excellent flic, ce n'était que rarement une erreur de se fier à ses jugements, même les plus fous.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé comme indices sur le corps ?

- C'est là que ça se complique, dit alors Nakayoshi. La fille avait son portable sur elle. On a consulté ses messages et le relevé de ses appels… On n'a eu aucun mal à trouver un message de la part d'un certain Itou Makoto lui demandant de se rendre sur toit de l'école le soir du meurtre.

- Qui est cet Itou ?

- D'après nos témoins, un camarade de classe de la victime. Il a cependant manqué à l'appel lorsque nous les avons convoqués pour témoigner.

- Tu penses que c'était lui ?

- Tout portait à croire que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée de chercher à le retrouver. Comme personne ne l'avait vu sur le campus, nous sommes allés chez lui, du côté de Higashi-Harami… La porte était ouverte et voici ce que nous avons trouvé…

Nakayoshi fit glisser une nouvelle photo en direction de son collègue. Cette fois-ci, Minami eut bien du mal à se retenir de vomir.

- C'est dégueulasse ! lâcha-t-il, la gorge sèche.

La personne sur la photo, visiblement un individu de sexe masculin, portait les traces d'innombrables coups de couteau. Le sang noir et sec collait ses vêtements sur sa peau pâle, figeant son corps dans une position macabre.

Il avait été décapité.

- C'est… c'est lui ? balbutia Minami.

- Nous avions toutes les raisons de le penser… Mais la tête a disparu alors il a fallu convoquer ses parents et faire des tests ADN pour en être certains.

- Le gamin vivait seul ?

- Non, avec sa mère d'après ce que j'ai compris.

- Et personne n'avait trouvé le cadavre avant nous ?

- Non, répéta Nakayoshi dans un bref soupir. Sa mère travaille à l'hôpital et elle rentrait rarement à leur domicile.

Un peu étonné, Minami demeura silencieux un moment, puis finit par demander :

- Quand est-il mort ?

- D'après le médecin légiste, il ne fait aucun doute que Saionji Sekai et Itou Makoto sont morts la même nuit, à quelques heures d'intervalle. Lui le premier.

- Il n'a donc pas pu la tuer… murmura Minami qui réalisait que leur piste la plus sérieuse ne menait nulle part.

- Et l'assassin de Saionji s'est procuré le téléphone portable d'Itou.

- Ils ont donc été tués par la même personne. C'est certain.

- Non, répondit d'un ton laconique l'inspecteur en charge de cette sombre affaire.

- Comment ça ?

Nakayoshi pointa un détail de la photo du corps de Saionji que Minami n'avait apparemment pas remarqué jusque là. Dans sa main droite, la jeune fille serrait fort un couteau couvert de sang.

- Elle était préparée à toute éventualité, comme on peut le voir. Et pourtant, elle n'a pu opposer aucune résistance à son agresseur.

- C'est le sang de l'assassin sur le couteau ?

- Non, répondit une fois encore Nakayoshi.

Il pointa le doigt sur la photo d'Itou.

- C'est son sang à lui…

- Tu veux dire que… s'exclama Minami d'un air incrédule.

- On a retrouvé deux types d'empreintes dans l'appartement d'Itou, en-dehors des siennes. Certaines sont de toute évidence celles du meurtrier de Saionji, mais les autres sont celles de Saionji elle-même.

- C'est elle qui l'a tué ?

- Ca ne fait aucun doute. Elle était vraisemblablement sur les lieux du crime au moment de la mort, son couteau porte des traces de son sang, et on a d'ailleurs tout lieu de penser que ce couteau provenait de son appartement… Il n'y a que ses empreintes sur le manche du couteau.

- Ce pourrait être une mise en scène.

- Non, je ne crois pas.

- Quel est ton scénario ?

- Je pense que…

Il se tourna sur sa chaise pour regarder un instant dans le vague, Minami se demanda ce qui le prenait. Un instant, il eut l'air véritablement absent. Il semblait vraiment épuisé.

- Je pense que… Saionji était chez Itou le soir de ces deux meurtres. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, elle le poignarde. C'est une deuxième personne qui le décapite puis qui convoque Saionji sur le toit de l'école à l'aide du portable d'Itou et la tue.

- Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas Saionji qui l'aurait décapité ?

- Itou a été poignardé par le couteau de Saionji, c'est une évidence. Mais elle n'aurait pas pu le décapiter avec un simple couteau de cuisine. Les marques laissées sur le cou d'Itou correspondent plutôt à celles que porte le corps de Saionji. De plus, on a perquisitionné son logement, on a retrouvé des vêtements ensanglantés, mais pas de tête.

- C'est donc la personne qui l'a tuée elle qui aurait décapité Itou… Mais pourquoi ?

- C'est bien ce qui m'ennuie le plus dans cette affaire. Je suis tenté de penser que le meurtre de Saionji est une vengeance, mais ces mutilations… laissent penser qu'on a affaire à un vrai psychopathe…

- Ce psychopathe… était sur les lieux au moment du meurtre ?

- Si c'était le cas, Saionji serait probablement morte dans l'appartement, elle aussi.

- Donc il ne fait aucun doute qu'il connaissait les deux victimes, souffla Minami.

Et qu'il faisait preuve d'un assez bon sens de déduction puisqu'il avait deviné que le meurtrier d'Itou était Saionji et avait su comment la faire venir à lui… Soit cette personne était flic… soit elle connaissait vraiment bien les victimes.

- C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis persuadé que le coupable se trouve dans l'entourage proche des deux victimes, continua Nakayoshi. Peut-être même parmi les témoins que je suis en train d'interroger…

- Tu crois ?...

- Ce ne fait aucun doute.

Nakayoshi étira avec lassitude ses jambes dans l'allée et retint un bâillement. Cela faisait à présent presque deux jours qu'il ne dormait plus et tenait le coup à grand renfort de cafés bien serrés. Lui faire un coup pareil la semaine du réveillon… Le patron devait vraiment vouloir le mettre à mort… Pour autant, Nakayoshi n'était pas du genre à lâcher prise, et cette histoire de double meurtre le révoltait au plus haut point.

- Bon sang, finit-il par soupirer en secouant la tête.

Sa main, légèrement tremblante, remarqua Minami, glissa le long de sa veste pour aller en fouiller la poche. Elle en tira bientôt un paquet de cigarettes. Amusé, Minami regarda son collègue en tirer une du paquet puis l'amener lentement, presque théâtralement jusqu'à ses lèvres. Puis ses doigts firent le trajet en sens inverse pour aller chercher le briquet fourré dans sa poche.

- Je croyais que tu avais arrêté, nota Ichise tandis que Masakazu allumait sa cigarette.

- Ouais, répondit-il en tirant une bouffée de tabac, mais c'est pas les raisons de recommencer qui manquent…

- Ca se passe mal avec ta femme ? devina l'inspecteur Minami.

- Pff… soupira son ami avec une grimace et un geste de sa main qui tenait la cigarette significatifs.

Minami ne put s'empêcher de sourire, bien que cela ne fût pas drôle du tout.

- En ce moment, elle m'en veut de ne pas être là pour les fêtes… Comme si j'avais le choix, avec tous ces cinglés en liberté. Si elle s'imagine que c'est facile pour moi aussi…

- Et ta fille ?

- Oh, alors elle, ne m'en parle pas. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un me détester aussi cordialement, pas même un des types que j'ai coffrés…

Et il y en avait pourtant eu. Un sacré paquet.

- Je pourrais crever qu'elle ne le remarquerait même pas… Je sais pas ce qui m'a fichu une espèce d'écervelée insolente et effrontée comme elle… Pourtant elle était mignonne quand elle était petite, mais maintenant… Je dis blanc, elle dit noir, je lui dis à gauche, elle va à droite… C'est insupportable.

- Bah, c'est comme ça à cet âge-là les gamins. C'est leur période rebelle.

- Elle passe son temps à saper mon autorité. Et sa mère l'y encourage. D'ailleurs, elle tient beaucoup d'elle, elle a le même caractère de cochon…

Nakayoshi tira une profonde bouffée sur sa cigarette, puis reprit en laissant s'échapper un épais nuage de fumée nauséabonde :

- Aucune reconnaissance. Je me crève la paillasse pour les faire vivre toutes les deux et je n'ai droit qu'à des reproches. Je sais bien que je devrais être là plus souvent pour elles… Mais je suis flic, on a besoin de moi ici… C'est si difficile de le comprendre ?

Non. Minami comprenait bien son dilemme. Leur métier était bien difficile et ne laissait parfois plus beaucoup de place pour la vie de famille. Par-dessus tout, Masakazu était un homme qui prenait à cœur son travail. Cela ne devait donc pas être facile pour lui et sa famille… Il ne pouvait que savoir ce que c'était.

- Ce serait sûrement plus facile si j'avais eu un garçon plutôt qu'une fille, conclut-il.

- Oh, crois pas ça ! rétorqua Minami. Le mien me mène une vie infernale en ce moment. Il n'arrête pas de me seriner qu'il veut une panoplie de football !

- Il n'était pas fan de base-ball ? demanda Nakayoshi après un court silence étonné.

- Plus maintenant. Depuis qu'il a vu la défaite des Giants, la semaine dernière, il trouve que c'est un sport d'abrutis…

Nakayoshi ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- C'est vrai qu'une défaite pareille, c'est à dégoûter tous les fans de base-ball !...

Après une partie exécrable, le meilleur lanceur des Giants avait conclu la rencontre par une balle malchanceuse que l'adversaire avait aussitôt transformée en homerun…

- Et sa panoplie de football… Tu ne la lui as pas offerte pour Noël ?

- Si. Mais c'était pas le maillot de la bonne équipe. Je te jure… J'en peux plus…

Pour toute réponse, Nakayoshi secoua la tête. La grimace sur son visage devait vouloir dire qu'il compatissait à la douleur de son collègue. C'était bien la seule chose qu'il se sentait en mesure de faire en ce moment…

Hâtivement, il fouilla son bureau et déterra de la pile de paperasse un cendrier dans lequel il laissa tomber la cendre qui pendait au bout de sa cigarette. La moitié manqua le cendrier et tomba par terre dans l'indifférence totale des deux policiers. Puis il tira une nouvelle bouffée de fumée, l'esprit embrumé à la fois par la nicotine et le manque de sommeil.

Minami le regarda encore fumer sa cigarette un long moment silencieux. Puis, sans dire un mot, Nakayoshi écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier, referma le dossier Saionji/Itou et le prit sous le bras tandis qu'il se levait et s'éloignait du bureau.

- Bon, je te laisse, expliqua-t-il d'un air fatigué. Il faut que je retourne interroger mes témoins.

Lorsqu'il eut atteint la porte donnant sur le couloir, il tourna la tête vers son collègue, toujours immobile dans son espace de travail, et lâcha à mi-voix :

- Je hais les mômes… »

Minami lui adressa un sourire compatissant et le regarda disparaître par la porte. Elle se referma en résonnant longuement dans le bureau vide.

*** * * * ***

Une agitation inhabituelle régnait dans tout le bâtiment depuis quelques jours. L'affaire était sur toutes les lèvres, tout le monde en était encore sidéré. De nombreux petits groupes d'étudiants stationnaient dans les couloirs, et leurs discussions avaient toutes le même sujet : le tragique assassinat qui endeuillait leur école.

« C'est qui cette fille qui a été tuée ? demandait-on.

- Je crois qu'elle s'appelle Saionji Sekai.

- Une première année, non ?

- Oui, en classe 3, si je ne me trompe pas.

- Comment a-t-elle pu se faire tuer sur le toit de l'université ?

- Et d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ?

- C'est louche cette histoire. Vous croyez que c'est une sorte de règlement de comptes ?

- Par ici ? Aucune chance…

- On sait jamais…

A peine un peu plus loin dans le couloir, la discussion d'un groupe de jeunes filles était aiguillée sur le même thème.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'elle, elle avait quelque chose de particulier ?

- Vous savez quoi ? Il paraît que des élèves de la classe 3 ont été convoqués pour être interrogés par la police !

- C'est vrai ? Ca doit être difficile pour eux…

- Ouais, je n'aimerais pas être à leur place…

- Tu crois qu'ils vont les violenter pour qu'ils parlent ? pouffa l'une d'elles.

- Mais non, ce sont juste des témoins, répondit une autre, des proches de la victime. Ce que t'es bête !

Elle ne fit pas attention au regard noir que lui lançait sa camarade et poursuivit :

- Ils doivent les interroger juste pour connaître les habitudes de cette Saionji…

Dans tout ce bourdonnement, les gens qui conservaient une attitude presque normale se remarquaient très facilement. Comme Katsura Kotonoha, une jeune première année qui, un sac de sport bleu en bandoulière, se rendait vers la cour de l'école pour déjeuner. Elle avait l'air presque joyeuse à vrai dire, comme si ce qui s'était passé ici, tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle, ne l'atteignait pas. Elle était comme étanche, hermétique aux humeurs du monde extérieur.

Une voix l'interpella soudain cependant et l'arrêta sur place. Sa tête se tourna. C'était Koizumi Natsumi, qui se trouvait comme toujours accompagnée de ses deux inséparables comparses, Mori Kumi et Obuchi Minami.

- Eh toi, dis-moi… demanda-t-elle, une lueur cruelle dans le regard. T'es au courant que la petite amie d'Itou est morte, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu dois être contente Katsura, ajouta Minami en riant, maintenant il est à toi toute seule ! Tu vas pouvoir en profiter…

- Fais vite avant qu'une autre ne te le pique ! renchérit la première avec un sourire sarcastique.

- Makoto-kun a toujours été mon petit ami ! proclama Katsura d'un ton sans réplique qui les figea un instant sur place.

- Eh, pourquoi tu te balades avec ton sac de sport alors qu'on en a pas eu besoin aujourd'hui ? interrogea la troisième.

- Quelle idiote ! commentèrent les deux autres en riant alors que Katsura s'en allait, apparemment indifférente aux méchancetés qu'elles venaient de lui dire.

- Elle est complètement folle cette fille, ajouta Kumi en la regardant disparaître entre les casiers à chaussure près de l'entrée avant de détourner la tête et d'éclater d'un rire moqueur avec ses deux amies.

Katsura oublia bien vite cette désagréable rencontre tandis que, s'étant chaussée, elle sortait du bâtiment pour goûter à l'air frais de l'extérieur. En temps normal, elle serait montée sur le toit pour y déjeuner, mais la police l'avait fermé depuis la mort de cette idiote de Sekai… C'était bien dommage d'ailleurs. Le toit de l'école en était l'endroit le plus tranquille, par conséquent celui où elle était la plus heureuse de se retrouver avec son Makoto-kun adoré. Là où personne ne pouvait les déranger… Dans la cour, il était bien plus difficile d'être aussi tranquilles.

Elle avait cependant trouvé un petit coin isolé derrière le bâtiment, à l'ombre d'une cabane de jardin, où elle et Makoto pouvaient être parfaitement seuls, comme elle le souhaitait.

- Makoto-kun… murmura-t-elle d'une voix aimante tandis qu'elle ouvrait lentement, presque religieusement, le sac de sport qu'elle avait posé tout à côté d'elle. Nous sommes enfin seuls…

Du sac bleu, elle sortit un objet des plus inattendus... Il s'agissait de la tête d'un jeune homme, arrachée à son cou et au reste de son corps. Le visage mort était figé dans un rictus de souffrance absolument effrayant, mais à sa vue Katsura éprouva un profond ravissement et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire radieux, ses yeux pétillants d'amour. Le cœur serré, elle ne put s'empêcher de l'enlacer fermement contre sa poitrine, savourant les yeux clos l'ineffable félicité d'être auprès de celui qu'elle aimait.

Après ce tendre câlin, elle sortit son bento de son sac d'école et ouvrit le panier à pique-nique en osier, révélant de nombreuses rangées de petits sandwichs serrés les uns contre les autres et desquels dépassaient quelques bouts de salade.

- Makoto-kun, j'ai préparé tout ça rien que pour toi ! J'espère que tu apprécieras mes efforts. Itadakimasu !

Sur ce, elle sortit délicatement un de ses sandwichs du panier et le tendit à Makoto avec l'affection et le dévouement d'une épouse. Celui-ci sembla cependant ne pas vouloir accepter de goûter… Katsura prit alors une mine plutôt contrariée et tenta de l'y forcer, mais la bouche ne s'ouvrit pas et elle ne réussit qu'à répandre de l'huile et des miettes de pain partout sur ses lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas bon ? fit-elle avant de goûter elle-même. Je suis désolée, ajouta-t-elle après quelques bouchées, je fais de mon mieux pour m'améliorer. J'espère qu'un jour ma cuisine sera à ton goût !

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit en avalant sa bouchée. Elle prit soudain un air catastrophé.

- Makoto-kun, tu t'en es mis partout !

S'emparant d'une serviette, elle essuya soigneusement la bouche de son petit ami, avec un plaisir visible. L'air rieur, elle recommanda :

- Tu devrais manger un peu plus proprement, même si ce n'est pas très bon !

Lorsqu'elle lui eut essuyé la bouche, elle le contempla longuement, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

- Là, c'est beaucoup mieux ! clama-t-elle en plissant les yeux et en penchant la tête comme une enfant.

Katsura continua de manger son repas, un peu déçue que malgré tous les efforts qu'elle avait déployée en cuisine, Makoto ne semblât y prendre goût. Il refusait tout simplement de manger. Comme elle s'en voulait d'être une si piètre cuisinière… Elle avait presque honte de n'avoir que cela à lui proposer… Mais elle se promit qu'en rentrant à la maison le soir même, elle reprendrait ses livres de cuisine et s'entraînerait sans relâche dans le but de confectionner quelque chose qui serait enfin mangeable.

Elle sortit bientôt son thermos de son sac et l'ouvrit avec un grand sourire.

- Ca je sais que tu adores, dit-elle en riant presque et en remplissant le gobelet de citronnade chaude.

Elle le porta aux lèvres de Makoto et le fit boire. A nouveau, elle s'exclama bruyamment :

- Makoto-kun, tu en as encore mis partout ! Tu es vraiment incorrigible !

Encore une fois, elle lui essuya proprement la bouche, l'air ravie comme tout, somme toute, de devoir rattraper ses bêtises.

- Tu as aimé ? demanda-t-elle. C'est toujours la recette de ma mère mais j'essaye de l'améliorer un peu. Tu trouves ça comment ?

Makoto ne répondit pas, mais elle reprit pourtant après son silence, comme s'il avait dit quelque chose :

- Je suis vraiment contente. Je t'en ferai encore plus la prochaine fois.

Alors qu'elle avait presque terminé son bento, toute seule encore une fois, elle leva les yeux au ciel un moment. De petits nuages flottaient dans un azur infini. L'air était frais, mais la journée parfaitement ensoleillée. Sa main se perdit dans les cheveux de Makoto qu'elle caressait lentement, amoureusement…

- Makoto-kun… Il fait vraiment beau aujourd'hui… N'est-ce pas ? »

*** * * * ***

Kanroji Nanami. Cheveux noirs. Yeux bleus.

« Quelle était votre relation avec Saionji Sekai ?

Face à l'inspecteur Nakayoshi, la jeune fille semblait très abattue. Rien de surprenant à cela : apprendre la mort d'un proche ne mettait généralement pas en joie. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui rendait ces entretiens si difficiles : les témoins les plus proches étaient tous très jeunes et donc grandement impressionnés par la gravité des évènements. Ils avaient du mal à parler, à répondre même à des questions aussi simples que celle-là.

- Vous la connaissiez ? insista avec un peu plus de douceur, bien qu'on sentît qu'il s'y forçait un peu, l'inspecteur de police.

- C'était… commença la jeune fille. Mon amie.

- Vous étiez sa meilleure amie ?

- Non, répondit alors aussitôt Kanroji. La meilleure amie de Sekai, ce serait plutôt Setsuna.

- Setsuna ? s'enquit Nakayoshi.

- Elles se connaissaient depuis toutes petites. Depuis toujours même, je crois.

Ce détail parut plaire à Nakayoshi.

- Elle fréquente la même école que vous ?

Alors que la question était tout à fait banale, Kanroji mit un long moment à répondre. Elle avait la tête basse et n'osait pas lever les yeux vers le regard dur de l'inspecteur. Il l'intimidait.

Lui, fatigué, n'arrivait pas à paraître plus détendu et à inspirer plus confiance à ses témoins.

- Elle a été transférée. Elle est partie en France.

Nakayoshi se sentit lui aussi abattu. Un témoin peut-être capital lui échappait…

Tant pis. Il devait faire avec.

- Revenons à Saionji. Vous la connaissiez bien ?

- Oui, assez, répondit la jeune fille.

- Depuis quand ?

- Depuis le collège. C'est une fille bien, se crut-elle obligée de rajouter.

Nakayoshi n'en doutait pas.

- Vous savez si… si elle avait eu des ennuis récemment ?

- Des ennuis ?

Eh bien, elle était morte… Cela était bien un ennui suffisant, n'est-ce pas ? Où voulait en venir ce policier ?

- Vous savez si elle s'était disputée avec quelqu'un ? Si quelqu'un lui voulait du mal ?

Bien sûr que non ! Comment aurait-elle pu savoir que son amie se ferait assassiner le soir du réveillon de Noël sur le toit de leur école ? Sekai n'était qu'une étudiante ordinaire. Elle avait des problèmes, comme tout le monde, et des gens pouvaient ne pas l'apprécier… Mais de là à…

- Je sais qu'elle avait quelques ennuis avec son petit ami… finit-elle par avouer. Et qu'elle était enceinte.

- Non, coupa l'auxiliaire de l'inspecteur, un policier de grande taille qui depuis le début de l'entretien se tenait debout derrière lui, au fond de la pièce. Lorsqu'on a retrouvé le corps, son…

- Elle n'était pas enceinte, interrompit de justesse Nakayoshi, avant que son assistant ne révélât des détails sordides du meurtre susceptibles d'ébranler un témoin qui avait déjà, sans ça, du mal à parler. Nous en sommes certains.

Cette nouvelle sembla toutefois choquer Nanami. L'inspecteur se mordit les lèvres, se demandant si un seul de ses témoins allait être enfin capable de lui dire quelque chose à même de faire progresser l'enquête. Car avec le peu qu'il avait pu retrouver sur les lieux du crime, il n'irait vraiment pas loin, et l'idée de laisser en liberté un maniaque pareil lui était tout simplement insupportable.

- Elle en était pourtant convaincue, finit-elle par murmurer, très lentement. Ce n'est pas son genre de dire des choses à la légère.

Au moins, elle continuait de répondre aux questions. Tant mieux. Autant poursuivre.

- Vous dîtes qu'elle avait des problèmes avec son petit ami. De quel ordre ? A cause de cette histoire de grossesse, sans doute ?

Nanami acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

- Elle s'est énervée lorsqu'elle le lui a annoncé, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Alors toute la classe l'a entendue dire qu'elle attendait un enfant.

Elle venait de dire quelque chose de très intéressant. Elle venait de dire que toute la classe avait entendu l'annonce de Saionji. Autrement dit, le petit ami de cette dernière était obligatoirement dans la même classe qu'elle. Nakayoshi avait eu raison de croire que le meurtrier était un proche, de suivre une fois de plus son instinct.

S'efforçant de ne pas sourire, il s'adoucit autant que possible et demanda :

- Comment s'appelait le petit ami de Saionji ?

- Itou Makoto.

Le sourire intérieur de l'inspecteur Nakayoshi s'effaça aussitôt. Itou ? Itou était le petit ami de Saionji ? La piste d'un meurtre conjugal ne le menait finalement nulle part. Enfin, il savait déjà que Saionji avait elle-même tué Itou. Il comprenait peut-être un peu mieux pourquoi, ou du moins dans quelles circonstances, mais cela ne l'avançait guère.

Cependant, ses témoins n'étaient pas au courant de la mort d'Itou. Afin d'éviter d'ébruiter l'affaire, ce meurtre, d'évidence lié à la mort de Saionji, n'avait été révélé qu'à ses parent qu'il avait fallu convoquer pour l'identification du corps. Kanroji ignorait donc qu'Itou était mort, lui aussi, et ce de la main de sa petite amie… Elle ignorait que son amie était morte en meurtrière…

- Cet Itou… Vous le connaissiez ?

A présent des questions sur Itou ? A quoi tout cela rimait ? En quoi cela allait-il les aider à trouver le meurtrier de Sekai ?

- Pas vraiment, répondit-elle sans hésiter.

L'inspecteur parut contrarié.

- Je sais juste qu'il était très populaire…

- Populaire ? s'étonna l'inspecteur.

- Auprès des filles.

Nakayoshi écarquilla les yeux puis fit une moue soucieuse avant de répondre :

- Je vois. »

Kuroda Hikari. Cheveux châtains. Yeux verts.

« Connaissiez-vous bien Saionji Sekai ?

- Oui, plutôt bien, répondit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

- Pensez-vous qu'elle avait des problèmes récemment ?

- Non, répondit Kuroda. Enfin… pas de problèmes pour lesquelles on se fait…

Submergée par l'émotion, elle se tut. Le choc avait été grand, très grand. Depuis qu'elle avait appris que Sekai était morte, Hikari remettait bien des choses en perspective et s'en voulait pour les erreurs qu'elle avait commises. Bien qu'elle n'eût absolument rien à se reprocher, elle se sentait coupable.

Encore une fois, cela n'allait pas le mener bien loin, songea Nakayoshi. Cette Saionji était bien une fille sans histoire. C'était ce qui rendait cette affaire d'autant plus tragique, la nécessité de retrouver cet assassin d'autant plus pressante.

Bien qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'en savoir plus à ce sujet, il demanda, pour en avoir la confirmation :

- Est-il vrai qu'elle et Itou Makoto sortaient ensemble ?

Bien qu'elle ne comprît l'intérêt de la question, la jeune fille hocha la tête.

- Comment étaient leurs relations ?

A cette question, Kuroda se figea sur sa chaise et cessa brusquement de respirer. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa liaison avec Makoto, après que Setsuna fût partie, laissant Sekai, sa meilleure amie, dans le désarroi. Elle s'en voulait énormément d'avoir commis cette erreur, cette trahison. Et elle n'aurait plus jamais la moindre chance de se faire pardonner.

Le silence s'éternisant, l'inspecteur fronça les sourcils.

- Lorsque Saionji lui a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, les choses se sont mal passées, n'est-ce pas ?

Kuroda sursauta. Comment le savait-il ?

- Ou… oui, bredouilla-t-elle.

- Savez-vous comment Itou a pris la nouvelle ?

- Il… était paniqué… répondit-elle, en se demandant si c'était bien de parler ainsi de leur vie privée.

Elle ne voyait aucun mal à l'aider à retrouver l'assassin de Sekai, mais en quoi cela concernait-il Itou ?...

- Paniqué ?

- Oui, paniqué, reprit-elle, plus fermement. Il disait que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec ça, enfin vous savez… il refusait de prendre ses responsabilités… d'agir en homme.

Hin, ces femmes… pensa-t-il. Toutes les mêmes. C'était bien leur genre de jouer sur la virilité. Cette Saionji avait voulu piéger Itou avec le coup de la grossesse… Enfin, s'il se permettait de penser une chose pareille, c'était parce que lui savait qu'elle n'était pas enceinte. Mais d'après le témoignage de Kanroji, Saionji en était elle convaincue…

- A propos de cette grossesse… Vous savez si Saionji avait fait un test ?

- Je ne sais pas… Mais je suppose que oui ; elle avait l'air très sûre d'elle.

- Saionji Sekai n'était en fait pas enceinte. L'autopsie nous l'a révélé, mentit-il.

- Vraiment ? s'exclama Kuroda pour qui cela semblait être un choc. Pourtant elle disait…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, se tassant soudainement sur sa chaise.

- Pensez-vous qu'elle ait pu mentir à Itou ?

- Non, j'en suis sûre. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre.

Il y avait cependant un léger tremblement dans sa voix, trahissant une certaine anxiété. Nakayoshi se demanda s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose d'autre, dissimulé sous la surface de cette histoire de grossesse. Il demanda :

- Et vous-même, quelles sont vos relations avec Itou Makoto ?

La réaction de Kuroda fut au-delà de ses espérances. Elle semblait terriblement embarrassée, comme s'il l'avait soudainement vue dévêtue, comme si elle réalisait que son regard traversait ses vêtements. Il sentit qu'il venait de toucher un point sensible dont il pourrait tirer quelque chose d'intéressant.

- M… Moi ?... C'était un camarade de classe. Je ne le voyais pas trop en-dehors des cours. Nous étions juste camarades, c'est tout.

Elle mentait. Aucun doute là-dessus. Nakayoshi avait eu affaire à suffisamment de menteurs professionnels durant sa carrière pour pouvoir le sentir lorsqu'une simple étudiante lui racontait n'importe quoi. Elle lui mentait, et il croyait deviner pourquoi.

- Je posais juste la question comme ça, dit-il innocemment. Parce que j'ai entendu qu'il avait du succès auprès des filles…

Kuroda se tut, le rouge aux joues. Elle sentait que l'inspecteur ne la croyait pas. Qu'il devinait qu'elle avait eu une relation avec Makoto. Elle ne songeait même plus à se demander en quoi cela pouvait l'aider à retrouver l'assassin tant elle était embarrassée.

- Alors, c'est vrai ? interrogea-t-il soudain.

- Quoi donc ? balbutia-t-elle, tremblante de la tête aux pieds.

- Qu'il était populaire auprès des filles.

Elle baissa la tête, de nouveau rouge comme une pivoine.

- Un peu… Oui, il avait un peu de succès.

Son minimalisme en disait assez long, pensa-t-il. De toute évidence, les relations entre Saionji et cet Itou étaient plutôt houleuses pour une question de banale jalousie. Le mobile du meurtre du jeune homme semblait se confirmer de plus en plus vite. Mais il ne l'aidait pas à s'approcher de l'assassin de l'étudiante. C'était peut-être une affaire de vengeance, comme il l'avait dit plus tôt à Ichise.

- Pensez-vous que Saionji aurait pu inventer cette histoire de grossesse pour obliger Itou à s'occuper d'elle ?

Si c'était le cas, c'était raté, songea Hikari.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle. Peut-être. Je ne sais pas… »

Sawanaga Taisuke. Cheveux bruns. Yeux bleus.

« Vous êtes un ami d'Itou Makoto, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme en face de lui opina du chef. Même lui n'en menait pas large face à l'inspecteur de police. Les choses avaient pris un tour à même d'ébranler n'importe qui.

- Vous le connaissez bien ?

Sawanaga hocha de nouveau la tête, avant d'ajouter :

- Depuis le collège. C'est mon meilleur ami. Mais pourquoi on parle de lui ? C'est Sekai qui est morte.

- Oui en effet, approuva l'inspecteur Nakayoshi. Mais Saionji Sekai et Itou Makoto étaient liés, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, ils sortaient ensemble. Vous ne pensez quand même pas que c'est lui qui l'a tuée ?

Pas du tout. Absolument pas. Mais il ne pouvait lui dire pourquoi il en était si assuré. Du moins, pas maintenant.

- Non, mais je commence à me demander si ce n'est pas lié. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient… quelques problèmes de couple… qu'Itou intéressait également d'autres filles…

- C'est vrai, avoua le jeune étudiant.

D'ordinaire, cet aveu l'aurait consterné, mais maintenant que Sekai était morte, il n'avait plus du tout envie de rire. Et il commençait également à s'inquiéter de ce que personne n'avait revu Makoto ces derniers temps…

- Vous en savez un peu plus ? insista le policier.

Le jeune homme s'était tu et regardait fixement la table qui les séparait devant lui. Face à la mort d'un proche, les hommes étaient autant désarmés que les femmes, c'était une évidence à laquelle Nakayoshi n'avait été que trop souvent confronté.

- Alors ?

- Eh bien… ce n'est pas clair, bredouilla le témoin d'un air soucieux.

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas clair ? s'étonna l'inspecteur.

- Leur relation… C'est vrai que dernièrement, ils sortaient ensemble, mais je pensais qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis le début.

- Depuis le début ? Pouvez-vous vous expliquer ?

- Je pensais qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis le début, répéta Sawanaga qui ne voyait pas ce que n'arrivait pas à comprendre le policier. Que Makoto sortait avec Sekai depuis le début du deuxième trimestre.

- Ce n'était pas le cas ? demanda Nakayoshi.

- Il semblerait que non.

- Il semblerait ? Vous n'en êtes pas sûr ?

- Ben… je vous l'ai dit, ce n'est pas clair…

Nakayoshi se retint de s'énerver. Ce dialogue commençait à éprouver sa patience déjà sérieusement entamée par les heures d'enquête de d'entretiens qu'il supportait depuis le début de cette affaire. Mais il n'était pas du genre à perdre contenance face à un simple étudiant. Il était un bon policier et entendait bien le rester jusqu'à la fin.

- Je vous écoute, dîtes-moi tout, l'encouragea-t-il d'une voix malgré tout un peu tendue.

- Je pensais que Makoto sortait depuis le début avec Sekai… Mais Katsura disait qu'il était son petit ami.

- Katsura ? Qui est-ce ?

- Katsura Kotonoha. Elle disait que Makoto et elle sortaient ensemble. En fait, je crois avoir compris que c'était le cas pendant un moment au début du deuxième trimestre, mais Makoto s'est ensuite tourné vers Sekai. Il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre eux.

- Entre…

- Entre lui et Katsura.

- Qui est cette Katsura ? répéta le policier. Une élève de votre classe ?

- Non, elle est dans la classe 4.

- De première année ?

- Oui, acquiesça Sawanaga.

Le réseau des connaissances d'Itou s'étendait donc au-delà de sa seule classe. Peut-être que suivre cette piste serait intéressant… Nakayoshi commençait à croire que toute personne s'étant approchée du couple Saionji/Itou pouvait être considéré comme un suspect potentiel. Avec Kuroda, qui n'avait rien dit à ce sujet mais qui en avait suffisamment trahi à son insu, cela lui en faisait déjà deux… Restait à confirmer cette hypothèse.

- Saionji et cette Katsura… Se connaissaient-elles ?

- Oui, répondit Sawanaga.

- Et comment s'entendaient-elles ?

- Bien… je crois… Je ne les ai pas souvent vues ensemble.

- Vous pensez qu'Itou Makoto aurait pu être un sujet de dispute entre elles ?

Ce flic était-il en train de soupçonner Katsura-san ? C'était complètement absurde ! Quiconque le connaissait savait qu'elle était bien incapable de faire du mal à une mouche !

Comme son témoin ne répondait toujours pas, Nakayoshi se racla la gorge puis toussa pour le ramener sur Terre.

- Alors, interpella-t-il, vous pensez qu'elles auraient pu se disputer au sujet de Itou ?

- Peut-être, je n'en sais rien. Je sais juste que…

- Oui, continuez, encouragea l'inspecteur, légèrement contrarié que le jeune homme ne se fût arrêté en plein milieu de sa phrase.

- Eh bien… Katsura-san… continuait de dire qu'elle sortait avec Makoto alors que lui était de toute évidence déjà avec Sekai.

Intéressant, pensa Nakayoshi. Une histoire de jalousie, c'était toujours un mobile potentiel. Restait que le meurtrier auquel il avait affaire avait quand même décapité Itou et ouvert le ventre de Saionji. Difficile d'imaginer une simple étudiante commettre un tel acte de barbarie, mais dans un métier comme le sien, il ne fallait exclure aucune piste.

- Quand j'en parlais avec Makoto, poursuivit l'étudiant, il me disait qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre lui et Katsura, mais elle continuait de croire qu'ils étaient ensemble…

- Vous pensez qu'il lui mentait ?

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit son genre… Enfin…

- Enfin quoi ?

- Eh bien…

Nouveau silence. Pesant. Gêné. L'inspecteur avait très envie de fumer une cigarette pour se détendre. La tension, la fatigue et l'excitation que le policier ressentait à l'approche d'une piste éventuelle mais que ne cessait de contrarier son témoin avec sa manie de couper ses phrases ne faisaient pas bon ménage…

D'un geste las de la main, il l'incita à continuer.

- Eh bien… Pour tout vous dire, ces derniers temps, je ne reconnaissais plus vraiment Makoto.

- Vous ne le reconnaissiez plus ?

- Il n'agissait plus… comme avant. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Il me semblait… différent.

- En quoi vous semblait-il différent ?

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, ce qui agaça le policier. Allait-il enfin, oui ou non, daigner aller jusqu'au bout de ses pensées en une seule phrase ? Alors qu'il se redressait sur sa chaise et que ses mains tremblaient nerveusement, il se retint de frapper du poing sur la table et de se mettre à hurler. Il devait garder patience. Ce n'était pas une façon de traiter un témoin, il le savait, et il n'avait pas l'intention de faire la moindre entorse au règlement. Un peu de sang froid. Il approchait d'une piste, il en était certain.

Il devait continuer à faire parler son témoin.

- En quoi vous semblait-il différent ? demanda-t-il de nouveau, en essayant de conserver un ton neutre.

- Il n'agissait plus… commença l'autre, de façon cohérente… Sa manière de se comporter envers les filles était… enfin… Il n'était plus aussi clair.

- Aussi clair ?

- Je veux dire… qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire une bonne fois pour toutes avec laquelle des deux il sortait.

- Laquelle des deux ? De qui parlez-vous ?

- De Sekai et de Katsura bien sûr, répondit Sawanaga sur un ton soudainement dur.

- Il n'arrivait pas à choisir ? poursuivit l'inspecteur sans se démonter.

- J'en ai l'impression.

Parfait. De toute évidence, cet Itou avait fait du mal autour de lui, attisé les jalousies. Rien de très extraordinaire après tout, mais on en avait vu mourir pour moins que ça. Le meurtre d'Itou avait à présent tout d'un crime passionnel. Cela commençait à lui donner une idée sur l'identité de l'assassin de Saionji…

- Je vous remercie.

Alors que l'inspecteur allait se décider à libérer son témoin, il se souvint du témoignage de Kuroda. Son air embarrassé lorsqu'elle avait parlé des relations d'Itou avec les filles lui laissait croire que ce jeune homme n'avait pas eu à choisir qu'entre deux filles. Il questionna donc :

- Savez-vous si Itou avait d'autres relations avec des filles ? D'autres que Saionji et Katsura.

- Des relations avec d'autres filles ? Vous voulez dire… s'il sortait avec d'autres filles qu'elles ?

L'inspecteur hocha la tête.

- Je ne crois pas. A force, je… je n'y comprenais plus grand-chose.

Ca en avait tout l'air, songea Nakayoshi. Tant pis, autant le laisser partir pour l'instant.

- Mais il y avait une autre fille qu'il connaissait dans la classe 4, reprit soudainement Sawanaga.

- Vraiment ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Katou Otome.

- Vous connaissez la nature exacte de leurs relations ?

- Ils sont amis. Depuis le collège. Ils n'ont plus été dans la même classe depuis le lycée, mais… je me souviens qu'elle m'a récemment posé des questions sur lui…

- Quel genre de questions ? s'intéressa l'inspecteur.

Un peu gêné, Sawanaga se demanda s'il n'en disait pas un peu trop. Alors qu'il ne disait rien, il voyait le regard du policier de l'autre côté de la table se durcir. Ses yeux enfoncés dans ses orbites lui faisaient un peu peur. Il détourna la tête.

- Elle m'a demandé si Makoto sortait bien avec Katsura.

Etait-il possible que cette fille aussi s'intéressât à Itou ? En tout cas, la question paraissait suffisamment pertinente à l'inspecteur pour qu'il ne se la posât. Cela lui faisait un troisième suspect. Il lui fallait en apprendre un peu plus sur elle.

- Cette Katou… vous la connaissez bien ?

- Non. Je sais juste qu'elle et Makoto se fréquentaient, c'est tout.

Bon. Interroger directement l'intéressée serait sûrement plus productif. Il n'avait plus de raison de garder Sawanaga entre ces murs. Et il était très fatigué. D'autant que les témoins aussi avaient besoin de repos. Lorsqu'une personne est tendue ou fatiguée, elle a du mal à réfléchir correctement et à donner des informations utiles. Donc, mieux valait ne pas trop insister.

- Je vous remercie. »

*** * * * ***

La grande et confortable maison était enveloppée dans le paisible silence de la nuit. A l'étage, cinq fenêtres étaient allumées dans l'un des angles. Les épais rideaux jaunes étaient tirés et coloraient l'ombre projetée sur une avancée du toit. Dans l'intimité d'une grande et jolie chambre très féminine, Katsura s'attelait avec un soin méticuleux à mettre la dernière touche à son ouvrage. Ses yeux allaient du patron aux mailles de laine entre ses doigts et elle jouait de ses aiguilles avec encore une certaine maladresse bien qu'elle fût très appliquée.

« Je suis si contente que tu puisses rester dormir chez moi, dit-elle avec un grand sourire en levant les yeux de son travail pour les poser sur Makoto.

Le jeune garçon était étendu sur l'oreiller et fixait intensément le plafond, les yeux grand ouverts et sans cligner depuis une demi-heure qu'il était là. Il ne prêtait que peu d'attention à sa petite amie, pourtant très jolie dans sa robe de chambre d'un mauve très pâle. Assise sur le lit, les jambes croisées, elle était très absorbée par ce qu'elle faisait. A côté d'elle, une bobine de laine rouge sang se dévidait lentement, au rythme des entrecroisements de temps en temps un peu malhabiles de ses aiguilles. Ses yeux pétillaient d'amour.

Elle posa soudain ses aiguilles sur le couvre-lit et contempla le résultat entre ses mains. Elle s'était donnée beaucoup de mal, mais il était bien conforme au patron décrit dans le magazine. Enfin, il n'était peut-être pas aussi parfait, mais pour un début, c'était plutôt bien. Son visage s'illumina d'une expression de joie immense, et elle coupa le fil de laine.

- Makoto-kun ! s'exclama-t-elle, rayonnante, en exhibant le pull-over qu'elle venait de finir de tricoter. Regarde, je l'ai enfin terminé !

Elle le tourna plusieurs fois devant elle, cherchant la moindre petite imperfection, puis le serra contre sa poitrine en regardant Makoto.

- Il est beau, n'est-ce pas ?

Toute excitée, Katsura se précipita sur son petit ami.

- Vas-y, essaye-le, je veux voir s'il te va ! Allez, ne sois pas timide !

Elle le souleva de l'oreiller, fit passer les bras de Makoto dans les manches du vêtement, puis la tête par le col avant de le reposer sur le lit et de se reculer pour le contempler. Elle parut encore plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

- Makoto-kun… Il te va si bien… Il est parfaitement assorti à la couleur de tes yeux !

Elle ne pouvait réprimer la grisante vague de fierté qui déferlait en elle. Elle sentait une chaleur très agréable lui emplir le cœur.

Le pull était étendu à plat sur le lit, un peu froissé, la tête de Makoto sur l'oreiller émergeait du col couleur rubis, ses yeux ternes et inexpressifs toujours aussi fixes.

- Comme tu es beau… Makoto-kun… »

*** * * * ***

L'inspecteur Ichise Minami apparut dans la porte visiblement très excité tandis qu'en silence, Nakayoshi, assis le dos tourné à son bureau toujours aussi désordonné, jouait avec un petit objet de couleur rouge.

« T'es au courant de la nouvelle ? lança Minami en avançant dans le bureau. On me colle avec toi pour l'enquête de l'école Sakakino !

- Je sais, répondit simplement Nakayoshi, impassible. Le chef me l'a annoncé ce matin.

- Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, un dangereux maniaque court toujours. Alors, tu me briefes ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Nakayoshi continuait de jouer avec ce qu'il avait entre les mains. C'était un téléphone portable sur les touches duquel il appuyait distraitement, l'air totalement ailleurs… Le bruit des boutons qu'il enfonçait résonnait dans le silence de la pièce. Minami le regardait faire, perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Le portable de Saionji… Lorsque je l'ai récupéré sur son corps, je n'ai pas vraiment fouillé dedans. C'est la partie de ce métier que je déteste : devoir fouiller dans l'intimité des victimes…

En effet, ça n'avait rien de drôle. L'impression de s'adonner au voyeurisme n'était pas du tout la partie la plus agréable de ce travail, mais cela était souvent nécessaire dans le but d'élucider une affaire. Nakayoshi poursuivit, sans lui laisser poser la moindre question :

- J'y ai trouvé une correspondance plutôt abondante… entre elle et Itou…

- Itou ? La deuxième victime ?

- Ca concorde avec les témoignages que j'ai recueillis… Itou et Saionji n'étaient pas de simples camarades de classe. Ils étaient amants…

- Le meurtre d'Itou serait donc un crime passionnel…

- Ca en a tout l'air.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'autre ? Tu as une piste ?

- Peut-être bien… murmura Nakayoshi en faisant tourner le petit téléphone mobile entre ses doigts. D'après ce que j'ai appris, cet Itou était un vrai tombeur. Ce qui donne à Saionji une raison de lui en vouloir suffisamment pour le tuer… Et du coup, ajouta-t-il en laissant retomber ses bras sur ses genoux, ça nous donne le nom d'un paquet de gens susceptibles de ne pas porter cette Saionji très haut dans leur estime…

- Selon toi le mobile, c'est la jalousie ?

- Jalousie, vengeance… Je ne vois rien d'autre pour l'instant. A moins bien sûr qu'on ait affaire à un détraqué qui frappe au hasard…

Ce qui serait catastrophique. Quand on arrivait à capturer ce genre de criminels, ce n'était généralement pas avant qu'ils n'aient le temps d'amasser les victimes… Une, c'était déjà trop.

- Et parmi ces noms, tu en as quelques-uns de sérieux ? s'informa Minami.

- Eh bien… Il est fait souvent mention d'une fille appelée Katsura Kotonoha dans les messages sur le portable de Saionji.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Visiblement une petite copine d'Itou. Il sortait avec elle, mais il semble qu'il la trompait avec Saionji…

- Ca a l'air assez sérieux, en effet…

- Le dernier message qui la mentionne est très intéressant. Il date du jour de la mort de Saionji. Itou lui annonce que Katsura peut lui faire intégrer un hôpital, probablement pour qu'elle s'y fasse avorter…

- Katsura ne voulait pas qu'elle ait un enfant d'Itou…

- Ca ne fait aucun doute… répondit-il d'un air songeur. J'ai aussi une certaine Katou Otome. Une amie de longue date d'Itou, apparemment. Qui semblait également s'intéresser de très près à lui, d'après moi. Il n'est pas exclu qu'elle ait pu tuer Saionji après avoir découvert le corps d'Itou dans son appartement…

- Effectivement, ça peut être intéressant de creuser un peu…

- Et j'ai aussi un témoin, Kuroda Hikari, qui ne m'a pas tout dit au sujet de ses relations avec Itou…

- Ouh, quatre en même temps ? Tu parles d'un tombeur, en effet !

- Mouais… Ca ne m'arrange pas tellement. Ca fait beaucoup trop de personnes à soupçonner…

Quoique Nakayoshi préférât laisser de côté Kuroda pour l'instant. Son attention était plutôt attirée par Katsura. Car c'était ce nom qui, à la lumière de ses dernières investigations, revenait le plus fréquemment. C'était la personne qui semblait la plus proche de deux victimes. Et il y avait aussi Katou Otome. Liée depuis longtemps à Itou… oui, il n'aurait pas été surprenant qu'elle pût tuer quelqu'un qu'elle aurait pensé coupable du meurtre du jeune homme. Il lui fallait à présent interroger ces deux personnes pour en apprendre plus à leur sujet.

- Allez, lâcha Nakayoshi en se levant lourdement de sa chaise, faut y aller. On va commencer pour interroger Katou, pour voir ce qu'elle peut nous apprendre sur elle et sur Itou… »

Rassuré de voir son partenaire aussi pris par son travail que d'accoutumée, Minami lui emboîta le pas jusqu'à la salle d'entretien.

*** * * * ***

Katou Otome. Cheveux châtains. Yeux marron.

« Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi vous m'interrogez moi, je ne sais pas grand-chose à propos de Saionji…

Son ton quelque peu insolent déplut à l'inspecteur de police. Les jeunes n'avaient-ils donc plus le moindre respect pour leurs autorités ?

- Mais vous connaissez bien Itou Makoto, n'est-ce pas ?

- Itou ? s'étonna Katou avec un léger sursaut dans la voix. Oui, je le connais, pourquoi ?

- Il était lié à Saionji Sekai. Ils sortaient ensemble. Vous le saviez ?

Katou ne put s'empêcher de rougir. A sa réaction, Minami se dit que son collègue avait dû voir juste…

- Oui, évidemment… répondit-elle en détournant la tête.

Evidemment ? Voulait-elle dire que c'était un fait que nul n'ignorait ? Etrange que tant d'incertitudes demeurassent pourtant au sujet de cette relation. Aucun de ses précédents témoins n'avait été aussi catégorique… Très étrange.

- D'après vous, ce couple s'entendait-il plutôt bien ?

Katou parut très embarrassée. Nul doute qu'elle était impliquée d'une manière ou d'une autre dans l'histoire de ce fameux couple.

- Je n'en sais trop rien, répondit-elle. Je ne m'en mêlais pas.

Minami remarqua que Nakayoshi avait du mal à rester calme. Avec la fatigue, il avait tendance à devenir nerveux. Il n'avait dû que peu dormir cette nuit-là, même s'il avait pu rentrer chez lui… Cela pourrait porter préjudice à la suite de l'entretien. Peut-être serait-il plus judicieux pour lui de continuer à sa place. Histoire de donner au témoin un interlocuteur plus sécurisant…

- Etiez-vous au courant de la soi-disant grossesse de Saionji Sekai ? demanda Minami. Cela semble avoir quelque peu distendu les relations entre elle et Itou…

La mention de la grossesse de Saionji causa un drôle de choc sur la jeune étudiante. Quelque part, à la voir réagir, on l'aurait dite… concernée…

- Oui, je savais qu'elle était enceinte. Tout le monde était au courant, je crois.

- Vous étiez proche d'Itou à ce moment-là ? Vous a-t-il fait part de ses…réactions à ce sujet ?

Non, pas vraiment. Makoto n'avait eu qu'une seule expression à la bouche pour qualifier ce « sujet » : « ce n'est pas comme si c'était ma faute ! ». Pour le reste, il tentait plutôt de fuir ses responsabilités…

- D'après Kuroda, reprit Nakayoshi, cette nouvelle l'aurait paniqué.

Katou sembla recevoir un nouveau choc. Etait-ce le fait qu'ils en savaient autant à ce sujet qui la surprenait ? Enfin, c'était quand même leur métier de tout savoir ! Et principalement ce que l'on tenait à leur cacher…

- Oui, on peut dire ça, répondit-elle à voix lente.

- Il ne prenait pas ses responsabilités, continua l'inspecteur, citant Kuroda. Il refusait d'agir en homme.

- C'est… à peu près ça. Mais qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec le meurtre de Sekai ?

- Pensez-vous, reprit alors Minami, que cette dispute entre eux aurait pu pousser Itou à fréquenter d'autres filles ?

Les joues de leur témoin se colorèrent alors d'un rouge si intense qu'elle aurait pu briller dans le noir. Ca voulait dire oui. Et peut-être même un peu plus que ça.

- Vous-même, insista Nakayoshi, étiez-vous liée à Itou ?

Là, pour le coup, Otome était complètement désorientée. C'était comme s'ils voyaient au travers d'elle comme dans du cristal. Son cœur avait cessé de battre et son souffle était coupé. Elle avait honte, honte et un peu peur…

- Aviez-vous une relation avec Itou ? répéta Minami.

- Ou… oui, balbutia Katou, tremblante de confusion.

Nakayoshi se retint de triompher. Il se sentait approcher d'un élément capital.

- Mais pas après qu'il se soit disputé avec Sekai au sujet de sa grossesse. Je l'ai quitté à ce moment-là…

- Vous l'avez quitté ?

- Je n'aimais pas… sa façon de fuir ses responsabilités et son manque de délicatesse. Ce n'était pas…

Sa tête tournait. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était en train de leur raconter ça, de raconter un tel secret enfoui dans son cœur à deux inconnus…

- Ce n'était pas le Makoto que je connaissais. Celui que j'aimais…

Nakayoshi nota que sur ce point, son témoignage concordait avec celui de Sawanaga : ces derniers temps, Itou n'était plus le même. Pour quelle raison ? L'inspecteur commençait à être certain que cela avait à voir avec sa relation avec les filles… Katou venait quand même de leur avouer qu'ils avaient une relation ensemble alors qu'il sortait aux yeux de tous avec Saionji !

Bref, les soupçons du vieil inspecteur se confirmaient. Itou avait joué un double jeu dangereux tout à fait à même d'attiser suffisamment les jalousies pour que, dans des conditions extrêmes, cela ne tournât très, très mal… Katou avait-elle tué Saionji par vengeance le soir où elle avait trouvé le corps de son amant inanimé dans son appartement ?... Elle disait cependant l'avoir quitté très peu de temps auparavant… Trop peu tout de même pour être sûr de pouvoir la mettre hors de cause…

- Connaissez-vous la nature des relations entre Itou et Katsura Kotonoha ? interrogea Nakayoshi en changeant brusquement de sujet.

- Katsura ? s'exclama Katou d'un air interloqué.

Visiblement, elles se connaissaient.

- Sortait-il avec elle ? précisa Minami.

- Je… je ne sais pas.

- Vous ne savez pas ?

- Katsura… prétendait sortir avec Makoto.

- Vraiment ? souffla Nakayoshi, très intéressé. Et quel était l'avis d'Itou sur la question ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il sortait avec Saionji…

- Ne serait-il pas sorti avec Katsura avant de sortir avec Saionji ? questionna Nakayoshi.

- S'il sortait avec elle avant… ? Je crois que oui… Enfin c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire.

- Ce que vous avez entendu dire ? De la part de qui ?

- D'un ami d'Itou.

- Sawanaga Taisuke ? supposa Nakayoshi.

- Oui, bredouilla Katou.

- Que vous a-t-il dit ?

- Il disait… qu'Itou disait qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre lui et Katsura. Et que de toute évidence, il était avec Saionji, mais qu'il n'y comprenait pas grand-chose…

L'indécision de Sawanaga dans ses déclarations sur ce sujet avait en effet agacé l'inspecteur Nakayoshi.

- Et pourtant Katsura prétendait toujours sortir avec Itou ? interrogea Minami.

- Oui, répondit la jeune fille. Personne ne la croyait, mais elle n'en démordait pas.

- Elle vous paraissait convaincue de ce qu'elle avançait ?

Katsura… s'il y avait bien une personne dont elle préférait éviter de parler, c'était bien elle… Cette riche prétentieuse déléguée de classe… Elle avait de plus jeté son dévolu sur Makoto ! De quel droit se l'appropriait-il alors qu'elle le connaissait à peine ?...

Enfin, elle avait tout de même paru suffisamment convaincue de sortir avec lui pour qu'Otome ne s'en inquiétât. Aussi répondit-elle :

- Oui, elle avait l'air sûre d'elle.

- Savez-vous s'ils se fréquentaient ? continua Minami. Les avez-vous vus ensemble ?

- Hmm… non, pas tant que ça.

- Quelle était l'attitude d'Itou à l'égard de Katsura ?

- Je crois qu'il l'ignorait.

Nakayoshi remarqua que Katou en paraissait assez satisfaite…

- A votre avis, Saionji et Katsura se connaissaient-elles ?

- Un peu, je crois… Pendant les cours de gym que nous avions avec la classe 3, je les ai parfois vues discuter ensemble sur le bord du terrain…

Vraiment ? Intéressant…

- S'entendaient-elles bien ?

Si Saionji et Katsura s'entendaient bien ? Eh bien, pour dire la vérité, elle s'en moquait complètement ! Et comment aurait-elle pu le savoir de toute manière ?...

- Aucune idée. »

Katsura Kotonoha. Cheveux noirs. Yeux violets.

La jeune fille semblait un peu ailleurs. Rêveuse. Comme si elle ne réalisait pas la gravité de la situation. Cela ne pouvait qu'interloquer les deux inspecteurs de police. Elle était la première de leurs témoins à adopter une attitude aussi détachée… Minami préféra commencer par une question simple.

« Connaissez-vous Itou Makoto ?

- Makoto-kun ? chantonna la jeune fille, ses yeux illuminés de bonheur. Makoto-kun est mon petit ami.

On pouvait difficilement faire plus honnête que ça. Minami et Nakayoshi n'avaient aucun doute : elle était sûre et certaine de ce qu'elle disait.

- Vous… vous entendez bien avec lui ?

Minami avait un peu de mal à faire comme si ledit Itou était encore en vie. Il était souvent tenté d'en parler au passé, ce qu'il ne devait faire sous aucun prétexte tant que sa mort n'aurait pas été rendue officielle par les services de police.

- Très bien ! rayonna Katsura. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de ma vie ! Makoto-kun et moi… passons des moments vraiment merveilleux ensemble !

Inutile de se demander plus longtemps ce qui la rendait si guillerette, mais cela interpellait grandement les policiers. D'après leurs précédents témoins, les choses entre Itou et les filles de son entourage n'étaient pas du tout aussi simples que le prétendait Katsura. Son attitude avait donc de quoi surprendre.

Enfin, de ce côté, pas besoin de creuser plus que ça, elle était folle amoureuse. Ca avait au moins le mérite d'être clair.

- Connaissiez-vous Saionji Sekai ?

- Saionji-san…

Son regard sembla brusquement s'assombrir. Mais ses traits demeurèrent tout à fait impassibles, aucun d'eux ne put donc dire, malgré leur expérience, l'émotion qu'elle ressentait à l'évocation de ce nom.

- Vous la connaissiez, n'est-ce pas ? insista Nakayoshi.

- Saionji-san… était mon amie.

Sa voix semblait sincèrement triste.

- Vous la connaissiez depuis longtemps ?

Katsura secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Elle m'a approchée durant le cours de sport au début du second trimestre. Elle ne se sentait pas bien et j'ai une constitution fragile, alors je reste souvent au bord du terrain. Nous avons discuté et nous sommes très vite devenues amies…

Aucun d'eux ne songea à contester sa version des faits. Elle semblait on ne peut plus honnête.

- Saionji-san… m'a présentée à Makoto-kun…

Sa déclaration frappa les deux policiers. Dans leurs têtes, ils commençaient à voir se dessiner un triangle amoureux des plus fascinants…

- Vraiment ? Comment cela s'est-il passé ?

- Elle m'a invitée à déjeuner avec eux sur le toit de l'école.

Très fascinant, en effet…

- C'est un endroit… où vous aviez l'habitude de vous rendre ?

- Makoto-kun, Saionji-san et moi venions déjeuner ensemble sur le toit tous les jours. Je préparais un bento spécialement pour Makoto-kun.

Touchant. Plus intéressant était le fait que les deux victimes et elle avaient l'habitude de fréquenter l'endroit où l'un d'eux se ferait assassiner… Ce pouvait n'être, bien sûr, qu'une coïncidence, mais en fait dans ce métier, il n'y a pas de coïncidence…

De l'autre côté de la table, Katsura les regardait innocemment, comme si elle se demandait ce qui pouvait les rendre aussi graves…

- Qu'en était-il de la relation entre Saionji et Itou ? Savez-vous s'ils sortaient ensemble ?

La réaction de la jeune étudiante fut alors des plus inattendues. Les deux inspecteurs comprirent mieux de quoi parlait Katou lorsqu'elle disait que Katsura n'en démordait pas.

- Makoto-kun est mon petit ami ! tempêta-t-elle, ses yeux soudain devenus très durs. Makoto-kun ne touche aucune autre fille que moi ! Je l'aime de tout mon cœur et il n'aime que moi ! Je suis la petite amie de Makoto-kun ! A Noël, Makoto-kun et moi avons passé la nuit au Sakakino Hills Hotel…

Ses joues rosirent à cette évocation, mais elle poursuivit, son ton toujours aussi implacable :

- … et le lendemain nous avons contemplé le coucher de Soleil sur le yacht de mes parents ! Nous avons passé un instant vraiment magique rien que tous les deux !

Ses derniers mots heurtèrent les deux policiers. Ils avaient passé ensemble la nuit de Noël ? Mais Itou était mort la nuit de Noël ! En aucun cas il n'aurait pu être avec elle dans un hôtel… Elle mentait… et pourtant avait l'air tellement convaincue de ce qu'elle disait…

Pourquoi donc leur mentait-elle ?...

- Makoto-kun… est mon petit ami… répéta-t-elle, un peu plus doucement.

- Calmez-vous, Katsura-san, implora Minami. Nous ne voulions pas vous énerver.

Katsura s'était tue, mais elle les regardait toujours aussi durement, droite sur sa chaise. Comme elle semblait s'être un peu calmée, il ajouta :

- Nous voulions simplement en savoir plus sur les relations d'Itou avec son entourage.

- Makoto-kun ne regarde aucune autre fille que moi.

- Vous en êtes sûre ? demanda Nakayoshi, au risque d'énerver à nouveau l'étudiante.

- Certaine.

- Vous sortez donc ensemble depuis le début du deuxième trimestre ? reprit Minami.

- Absolument. Je suis sa petite amie.

Aucun doute dans sa voix. Aucun tressaillement, rien qui trahissait qu'elle mentait. Car elle mentait, les deux policiers en étaient sûrs et certains. Ils avaient entendu suffisamment de versions attestant du contraire de ce que disait Katsura pour ne pas croire un seul mot de ce qu'elle disait. Mais elle y croyait. De toute évidence, elle avait dû subir un choc psychologique très intense pour être à ce point convaincue par ses propres mensonges. Cela n'arrivait que très rarement, ou dans des cas de mythomanie compulsive… Le menteur paraissait le plus honnête du monde car il était très honnêtement convaincu de ce qu'il inventait…

- Avez-vous cependant entendu que Saionji prétendait être enceinte d'Itou ? demanda pertinemment Minami.

- Saionji-san n'était pas enceinte, répondit-elle sans la moindre hésitation.

Cela avait de quoi surprendre les deux policiers. Aucun de leurs témoins ne savait que Saionji avait menti à ce sujet, et tous avaient semblé la croire. Cela les surprenait et les intéressait tout autant. Car Saionji n'était effectivement pas enceinte, ce que savait le meurtrier puisqu'il lui avait ouvert l'utérus. Et si cela avait été, la question leur traversait subitement l'esprit, pour vérifier ce que Saionji avait dit ?...

- Comment… Enfin, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire une chose pareille ?

- Saionji-san a menti, elle n'était pas enceinte, répéta-t-elle. Ce n'est pas nouveau, elle ment souvent…

La jeune fille parlait sur un ton inexpressif, presque mécanique.

- Elle ment tout le temps… Elle n'est pas digne de confiance.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire une chose pareille ? interrogea Nakayoshi. Pouvez-vous nous donner un exemple ?

Katsura demeura longuement absente, les yeux fixant dans le vide droit devant elle. Après qu'ils eussent brillé avec tant d'amour lorsqu'elle s'était enflammée en parlant d'Itou, ils semblaient soudain ternes.

Au moment où les policiers décidèrent de la ramener sur Terre, elle tourna la tête vers eux et leur répondit :

- Elle n'était pas enceinte. Makoto-kun est mon petit ami. »

Pour eux, il ne fit aucun doute qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Dans le cas qui les concernait, la mort de Saionji avait probablement été le choc qui la rendait si instable. Cela étant, sans l'aide d'un médecin spécialisé, il ne leur serait guère facile de tirer quelque chose de ses élucubrations. Continuer de l'interroger en l'état actuel ne leur servirait à rien…

*** * * * ***

En sortant du commissariat de police, elle inspira pleinement l'air de la ville. Elle était heureuse d'en avoir fini avec ces formalités. Saionji était morte, mais y avait quand même pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Le monde ne s'arrêtait pas de tourner pour autant. Et en ce qui la concernait, elle n'en était pas moins heureuse d'être auprès de son cher Makoto.

Il lui manquait d'ailleurs atrocement.

Elle n'avait pu l'emmener avec elle et l'avait donc laissé chez elle, dans sa chambre. Elle avait hâte de le rejoindre…

D'un pas sautillant, elle rejoignit la luxueuse berline noire qui l'attendait dans le parking. Son chauffeur sortit pour lui ouvrir la porte. Le remerciant, elle pénétra dans la voiture et s'installa confortablement sur les moelleuses banquettes. Un peu après, son chauffeur mettait le contact, passait la marche arrière et manœuvrait pour sortir du parking. La voiture s'engagea bientôt sur la route et se mit à glisser sur l'asphalte en direction de la demeure des Katsura.

Tandis que le paysage défilait derrière les vitres, Kotonoha n'avait qu'une seule pensée en tête : le retrouver au plus vite. Elle aurait tellement préféré passer la journée avec lui à l'école, ou bien pouvoir au moins l'emmener ici, mais ce n'aurait pas été très prudent. Il lui manquait. Il lui manquait affreusement.

N'y tenant plus, elle sortit de son sac à main son téléphone portable. En l'ouvrant, elle demeura un instant accrochée à la photo de Makoto qui ornait son fond d'écran. Elle passa alors en revue toutes les photos qu'elle avait de lui, ou d'elle et lui ensemble, sur son téléphone et les contempla avec adoration. Ses yeux fondirent d'amour et elle susurra son nom, tout doucement, d'une voix suave et chaude. C'en était assez. Elle voulait au moins entendre sa voix.

Hâtivement, elle sélectionna son numéro dans son registre d'appels, puis le fit composer d'une pression sur une touche. Presque aussitôt, une voix déshumanisée de femme lui répondit, d'un ton particulièrement neutre :

« Nous sommes dans l'incapacité de transmettre cet appel pour le moment. Vous avez trente secondes pour laisser votre nom et un message après le bip.

- Makoto-kun ! répondit Kotonoha d'un air ravi. Je suis si contente de t'entendre. Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Elle continua, un ton plus bas :

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir retourner à l'école ce matin, alors je vais rentrer à la maison pour le déjeuner. Désolée, on ne pourra pas manger ensemble aujourd'hui…

Elle se tut un instant, comme si elle écoutait avec attention la réponse de son interlocuteur.

- … dans l'incapacité de transmettre cet appel pour le moment. Vous avez…

- Si seulement Saionji-san n'était pas morte, reprit-elle d'une voix triste, nous pourrions manger ensemble tous les trois sur le toit, comme d'habitude. Ce serait génial n'est-ce pas, Makoto-kun ? Je te préparerais plein de choses que tu aimes…

A nouveau elle se tut. Le chauffeur faisait tourner la berline à un carrefour sans prêter la moindre attention aux badinages de sa passagère.

- Toi aussi tu me manques, Makoto-kun. Ne t'en fais pas. Nous irons à l'école ensemble cet après-midi. Les policiers ont fini de me poser leurs questions… Oui, à moi aussi, elle me manque… Mais nous pouvons être ensemble au moins, n'est-ce pas… Makoto-kun ?...

- Nous sommes dans l'incapacité de transmettre cet appel pour l'instant. Vous avez trente secondes pour laisser votre nom et un message après le bip. »

*** * * * ***

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Masakazu ? Tu crois que Katou aurait pu faire le coup ?

En silence, Nakayoshi fumait une cigarette, assis à côté de son bureau. Lentement, il recracha un nuage de fumée épaisse, puis laissa tomber sa cendre dans le cendrier qui surmontait les piles de dossiers mal rangés. Il ne répondit rien.

- Le cas de Katsura est intéressant lui aussi, poursuivit Minami. Elle a l'air sévèrement perturbée. Tu crois que c'est la mort de Saionji qui l'affecte à ce point ?

Nakayoshi prit une nouvelle bouffée de tabac avant de répondre :

- Je trouve l'attitude de cette fille des plus intrigantes…

- Tu penses à elle depuis le début, hein ?

Nakayoshi ne dit rien. Il se contenta de recracher à nouveau la fumée de sa cigarette. Il semblait perdu dans d'intenses réflexions.

- Tu crois que c'est elle. N'est-ce pas ?

Puisque c'était si évident, Nakayoshi ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre.

- C'est quand même inouï… murmura Ichise. J'ai du mal à croire qu'une jeune fille comme elle puisse…

Il la revit s'énerver lorsqu'ils avaient mis en doute la fidélité d'Itou.

- C'est vrai qu'il y a eu ça… pensa-t-il à haute voix. Et puis elle a l'air convaincue que Saionji n'était pas enceinte… Comment peut-elle en être aussi certaine ?...

Un message sur le portable de Saionji ne mentionnait-il pourtant pas que Katsura aurait pu lui faire intégrer un hôpital pour qu'elle s'y fasse avorter ? Et là, Katsura leur affirmait que Saionji n'était pas enceinte et qu'elle avait menti. Il y avait de quoi trouver ça louche…

Il y avait aussi son attitude, des plus étranges. Rien de ce qu'elle avait dit ne collait avec ce que les autres avaient rapporté. De toute évidence, cette Katsura ne voulait pas regarder la réalité en face…

- J'ai quand même du mal à imaginer que ce soit possible… Itou a tout de même été décapité et le ventre de Saionji ouvert… Tu crois vraiment qu'une jeune étudiante serait capable d'une chose pareille ?... Elle a pourtant l'air si gentille…

Nakayoshi laissa à nouveau tomber la cendre de sa cigarette dans son cendrier.

- Il y a quatre mois à Kyoto, une jeune fille de seize ans a assassiné son père à coups de hache… dit-il sombrement. Qui aurait pu croire que cela arriverait ?

- C'est insensé… Comment des gamins de cet âge peuvent en venir à une telle barbarie ? C'est de la folie pure et simple… On vit vraiment dans un monde effrayant…

- Les propos de Katsura n'avaient absolument rien de cohérent… Ca ne fait aucun doute, elle n'a plus toute sa tête… Et nous sommes tous les deux d'accord pour dire que ce meurtre n'a pu être commis… que par un cinglé…

- Alors tu penses vraiment que c'est elle.

- C'est ma piste la plus sérieuse en tout cas. Le nom de Katsura est celui qui revient le plus souvent dans tous les rapports. Rien qu'en fouillant le portable de Saionji, on voit bien qu'elle était très proche des deux victimes. Et en écoutant sa version de l'histoire et celle des autres, je me dis que ça colle parfaitement. Elle aimait Itou mais ce dernier courait les jupons, ce qui finit par exaspérer Saionji qui dans un instant de jalousie folle le poignarde… Là, Katsura trouve le corps et devine instantanément que c'est la fille qui les a présentés mais dont elle refuse de croire qu'elle touche à son chéri qui l'a tué…

- Même si ça paraît plausible, j'ai tellement de mal à y croire… Franchement… elle a l'âge de ta fille ! Tu l'imagines, toi, massacrer une de ses amies comme ça ?

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, on vit dans un monde effrayant… observa Masakazu.

- Si tu en es si convaincu, pourquoi ne pas le convoquer à nouveau histoire de l'interroger plus en profondeur ?

- Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas faire ça sans la mettre au moins en garde-à-vue. C'est une gosse de riche, et quand leurs avocats seront sur notre dos, on a intérêt à avoir du solide ou les emmerdes nous suivront jusque dans notre tombe… Justement, pour le moment, on a rien contre elle.

Minami était bien obligé de l'admettre. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre preuve. Rien de plus que de forts soupçons. Ils ne pouvaient même pas l'inculper.

- Je ne veux pas foirer cette affaire à cause d'une connerie pareille, conclut Nakayoshi en écrasant sa cigarette. Assez parlé, il nous reste encore des témoins à voir. On va tâcher de leur en faire dire un peu plus sur Katsura. »

*** * * * ***

Obuchi Minami. Cheveux châtains. Yeux marron.

« Vous connaissez bien Katsura Kotonoha ? commença l'inspecteur Minami.

- Katsura ? s'étonna la jeune fille, en se demandant probablement ce que cela avait avoir avec Saionji.

D'ailleurs en fait, elle se demandait même pourquoi on l'avait convoquée. Elle ne la connaissait pas, cette Saionji !

- Pas vraiment, répondit-elle. C'est juste notre déléguée de classe.

- Qu'est-ce que vous pourriez nous dire sur elle ?

- Rien du tout, répondit aussitôt la jeune fille d'un ton mauvais. Je ne fréquente pas les gens de son espèce.

- De son espèce ? demanda Minami.

- C'est une gosse de riche prétentieuse et imbue d'elle-même, paresseuse et autoritaire…

A l'entendre, on sentait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas du tout. Les deux policiers ne savaient quelle importance attacher à cette opinion. Ca ne cadrait pas tellement avec ce qu'ils avaient vu de Katsura durant leur entretien. Enfin, si elle n'avait rien de plus à dire à son sujet, inutile d'insister.

- Et Itou Makoto ? questionna Nakayoshi. Vous le connaissez ?

- Itou ?

Son exclamation était cette fois-ci un peu plus embarrassée. Visiblement, ce garçon avait beaucoup d'effet sur les filles, Minami en était presque jaloux…

Comme le regard des policiers posé sur elle l'intimidait énormément, elle ne se sentit pas le courage de leur mentir. Elle avait l'impression que sinon elle s'attirerait de très gros ennuis, et elle n'avait pas envie de prendre ce risque juste pour ce mec.

- Oui, je le connaissais un peu.

- Saviez-vous qu'il était lié à Saionji Sekai ? Qu'ils sortaient ensemble ?

- Oui, je suis au courant pour la grossesse de Saionji, répondit Obuchi en essayant de reprendre contenance.

Décidément, la nouvelle avait fait le tour de l'école… Peut-être que ce n'était pas si surprenant qu'Itou eût paniqué en apprenant la nouvelle…

- Mais il ne sortait plus avec elle.

Les deux policiers étaient très surpris.

- Vous êtes sûre de ce que vous dîtes ?

- Certaine. Il sortait avec Otome.

- Otome ? Katou Otome ?

L'étudiante hocha la tête.

- Vous en êtes sûre ? insista Nakayoshi. D'après plusieurs témoignages que nous avons recueillis, il sortait pourtant bien avec Saionji.

- Ouais, il sortait peut-être avec elle au début. Mais il s'est mis avec Otome.

Katou avait en effet mentionné qu'ils avaient eu une liaison, et que celle-ci avait pris fin lorsque Saionji avait annoncé à Itou qu'elle était soi-disant enceinte. Mais elle n'avait pas dit qu'Itou et Saionji n'étaient alors plus ensemble. Cela étant, Obuchi ne leur apprenait rien de nouveau.

- D'après ce que nous savons, Katsura prétend également sortir avec Itou.

- Ouais, répondit aussitôt la jeune fille.

- Elle-même nous a affirmé qu'elle est toujours avec lui.

- A vous aussi alors ? s'exclama l'étudiante. Eh bien, elle ne manque pas de toupet !

- D'après vous, Katsura nous aurait menti ?

- Et pas qu'un peu ! Itou et elle n'ont jamais été ensemble !

- Itou ne l'aurait-il pas plutôt plaquée pour Saionji ? interrogea l'inspecteur Minami.

La jeune fille sembla quelque peu désarçonnée. Elle réfléchit un moment, avant de répondre, d'une voix neutre :

- Peut-être. Je m'en fiche, de toute façon. Je ne m'occupe pas des affaires de Katsura.

- Très bien. »

Mori Kumi. Cheveux auburn. Yeux verts.

« Connaissez-vous Itou Makoto ?

- Oui, un peu, leur répondit franchement Mori.

- Est-il vrai que Katsura Kotonoha prétend avoir une liaison avec lui ?

- Oui. Elle n'arrête pas nous assommer avec ça. Elle n'a que son nom à la bouche. « Makoto-kun » par ci, « Makoto-kun » par là…

Ca, ils ne pouvaient pas dire qu'elle l'inventait…

- Et d'après vous c'est faux ?

- Totalement faux. S'ils sortent ensemble, je veux bien me faire nonne.

A sa place, Minami et Nakayoshi n'auraient pas été aussi catégoriques. La confusion dans laquelle les faisait nager les histoires sentimentales de cet Itou avait de quoi ébranler la plus ferme des convictions…

- Vous êtes au courant de sa liaison avec Saionji ?

- Ouais, j'en ai entendu parler. Elle est tombée enceinte à cause de lui… C'est peut-être lui qui l'a tuée à cause de cette fichue grossesse, après tout…

- En vérité, Saionji n'était pas enceinte, précisa Nakayoshi.

- Vraiment ? Alors elle aussi c'est une menteuse…

- Est-il vrai que Katou Otome a également eu une liaison avec Itou ?

Mori rougit un peu.

- Oui. Elle était amoureuse de lui depuis le collège. Nous l'avons aidée à sortir avec lui.

- Vous l'avez aidée ?...

- C'est une longue histoire, bredouilla Mori qui regrettait d'avoir vendu la mèche.

Elle ne pouvait absolument pas leur parler de leurs manigances avec la loge du festival !

Les deux policiers devinaient cependant qu'elle avait quelque chose à cacher. Et si cela concernait Katou, qui avait tout de même eu, elle aussi, une bonne raison de vouloir se débarrasser de Saionji, ça les concernait pleinement.

- Pardonnez-moi d'insister, mais dans quel sens avez-vous aidé Katou à sortir avec Itou ? Qu'avez-vous fait ?

La jeune fille devint d'un coup toute rouge. Nakayoshi eut la certitude que ce n'était pas joli joli… Ces gosses, quand même, à quoi pensaient-ils ?...

- Répondez-nous s'il vous plaît.

Merde, pensa Mori. Elle n'aurait jamais dû leur parler de Katou. Maintenant ces deux idiots allaient lui faire cracher le morceau. Et si elle refusait, elle n'imaginait pas ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire pour l'y obliger. Tant pis pour Otome. Les amis c'est sacré, mais y a des limites…

- Nous les avons mis ensemble durant le festival de l'école, bredouilla-t-elle.

- Vous les avez mis ensemble ?

- Dans une loge privée… balbutia la jeune fille, honteuse. Un endroit où personne ne pouvait les voir…

- Je vois, souffla Minami, quelque peu éberlué.

- Katsura est-elle au courant des liaisons d'Itou avec Saionji et Katou ? poursuivit Nakayoshi.

- J'en sais rien. En tout cas, quand on lui dit qu'il est avec quelqu'un d'autre, elle refuse de nous croire. Elle nous ressort toujours la même rengaine.

- Vous pensez donc qu'elle ignore qu'Itou sort avec d'autres filles ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, je n'en sais rien !

Les deux policiers se regardèrent l'un l'autre. De toute évidence, ce témoin-là ne pourrait leur être d'une très grande utilité.

- Bien, conclut Minami. Merci de votre coopération. »

Koizumi Natsumi. Cheveux bruns. Yeux bleus.

« Connaissez-vous Itou Makoto ?

- Un peu. Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle d'un air détaché, les bras croisés.

- Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur lui ?

- Que c'est un coureur de jupons.

Elle parlait en connaissance de cause.

Bien que ce fût la première fois qu'ils entendissent parler de lui en ces termes, ils ne gagnaient rien à l'apprendre, puisqu'ils le savaient déjà.

- Il saute sur tout ce qui bouge.

- Je vous remercie, coupa Minami avec une grimace. Plus précisément, savez-vous quelles étaient ses relations avec… Katsura Kotonoha, par exemple ?

- Katsura ? Elle est trop idiote pour pouvoir sortir avec lui. Pourtant, c'est pas difficile !

- Elle prétend bien être la petite amie d'Itou, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je vois vraiment pas quelle fille peut prétendre être la petite amie de ce mec. Je crois que les filles pour lui, c'est un peu comme les timbres pour d'autres : il les collectionne.

- Ne sortait-il pourtant pas avec Katou Otome ? demanda Nakayoshi.

- Ouais, peut-être bien. Enfin, j'ai plus vu Otome lui courir après qu'être vraiment avec lui… Une fois qu'il a eu d'elle ce qu'il voulait, elle ne l'intéressait sûrement plus.

Quelque chose dans cette étudiante rappelait à Nakayoshi sa propre fille. Cette insolence, ce manque de respect… Cela lui hérissait les cheveux sur le crâne d'entendre des enfants parler comme ça !

- Et ses relations avec Saionji Sekai ? Vous en savez quelque chose ?

- Non, pas grand-chose. Je pensais qu'il l'avait plaquée le jour où elle lui a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte.

- Vous pensez qu'ils se sont séparés à ce moment-là ?

- Je n'en sais trop rien. Tout le monde disait qu'il l'avait plutôt mal pris. Je suppose qu'il la larguée ensuite. Ca ne m'aurait pas étonnée de lui en tout cas.

- Ca ne vous aurait pas étonnée de lui ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Ben rien… Juste qu'on fait mieux que lui en matière de petit ami idéal…

- Je comprends…

Minami comprenait surtout un peu mieux ce qu'avait dû lui reprocher Saionji au point de le poignarder dans sa chambre… Ce qui semblait du coup plus surprenant, c'était qu'une jeune fille comme Katsura pût dire avec autant d'aplomb être follement amoureuse de lui… et fermer les yeux à ce point sur ses infidélités pourtant ostensibles…

- Que savez-vous de Katsura Kotonoha ?

- Que c'est une idiote.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de dire ça ?

- Elle arrête pas de dire qu'elle est avec Itou alors que c'est évident qu'il se moque éperdument d'elle.

- Ne croyez-vous pas qu'ils aient pu avoir une liaison ensemble aux environs du début du deuxième trimestre ?

- Ca m'étonnerait. Katsura n'est pas du tout le genre d'Itou. Les filles qui se la jouent et qui se croient au-dessus de toute le monde, c'est pas vraiment ce qu'il aimait.

Minami n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'elle entendait par là. Essayait-elle de dire de Katsura qu'elle ne s'était pas montrée aussi… conciliante que les autres ?... A la manière très désordonnée dont leur avait parlé Katsura de tout ça, il ne savait trop que penser d'elle à vrai dire…

- Pour moi elle ment depuis le début. Elle est franchement trop nunuche pour intéresser qui que ce soit…

Ce qui paraissait clair en revanche, c'était l'animosité entre les deux étudiantes. Ca, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

- N'en avait-elle pourtant pas l'air convaincue ?

- C'est vrai, concéda Koizumi. Mais je me demande bien pourquoi. Franchement, je ne l'ai même jamais vu la regarder !

- A votre avis, elle est du genre à éprouver une jalousie féroce envers celles qui s'approchent de lui ?

- Ca oui ! Mais elle est complètement à côté de la plaque lorsqu'elle dit sortir avec Itou.

- Faisait-elle montre de jalousie envers Saionji Sekai, par exemple ?

- Ca je ne sais pas. Mais je sais qu'elle a fait tout un cinéma lorsque Otome a dit qu'elle s'intéressait à lui. Qu'il était son petit ami, tout ça, et que donc ce n'était même pas la peine de songer à s'en approcher… Vraiment, quelle imbécile ! »

Les deux policiers hochèrent la tête en silence d'un air grave.

*** * * * ***

Pour se faire pardonner de n'avoir pu être avec lui durant la matinée et de n'avoir pu déjeuner en sa compagnie, Kotonoha avait ce soir-là décidé de prendre son bain avec Makoto. C'était très gênant pour elle, elle avait encore du mal à accepter qu'il la vît nue, mais elle avait le sentiment de le lui devoir et quelque part, après qu'il lui eût tant manqué durant l'entretien avec ces deux policiers, elle en avait aussi très envie…

Elle descendait donc l'escalier richement décoré, son sac de sport bleu en bandoulière à l'épaule. Elle avait un peu honte, mais un sourire illuminait son visage car c'était un moment privilégié qu'elle s'apprêtait à partager avec la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

« Oneechan ! résonna une petite voix dans le hall lorsqu'elle atteignit le rez-de-chaussée.

Kokoro courait dans sa direction et se planta devant elle, la fixant de ses grands yeux mauves et scintillants.

- Oneechan, quand est-ce qu'Itou-niichan reviendra à la maison ? s'enquit-elle avec bonne humeur.

- Je ne sais pas bien, répondit Kotonoha d'un air évasif. Peut-être la semaine prochaine.

- Mais ! protesta la petite fille. C'est pas juste, tu n'as pas le droit de le garder que pour toi !

Lui adressant un sourire amusé, Kotonoha se glissa vers la porte de la salle de bain.

- Itou-niichan et toi vous voyez tout le temps à l'école et vous sortez en permanence ensemble ! continuait Kokoro en trépignant. J'ai le droit de le voir moi aussi, j'ai le droit de le voir !

Toujours souriante, Kotonoha franchit la porte et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

- Oneechan ! protesta à nouveau sa petite sœur.

Comme Kotonoha ne lui répondait pas, elle prit bientôt sa mine boudeuse puis repartit vers la cuisine en maugréant :

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec un sac de sport dans la salle de bain de toute façon ?...

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle venait de sortir la tête de Makoto et l'avait posée en équilibre sur le porte-serviettes. Ses yeux ne se détachaient pas de lui tandis que ses doigts s'étaient figés à la hauteur du premier bouton de son chemisier.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? demanda-t-elle en rougissant, morte de honte. Tu ne sais pas que c'est pas poli de regarder une femme se déshabiller ? Tourne-toi !

Elle l'implorait, rouge de confusion et tremblante des pieds à la tête. Certes, depuis cette nuit au Sakakino Hills Hotel, il l'avait déjà vue nue… Mais elle avait encore du mal à s'y faire et se déshabiller comme ça sous son regard la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise.

- Tourne-toi ! insista-t-elle, suppliante.

Comme il demeurait immobile, les yeux rivés sur elle, elle dut le forcer à se retourner en riant un peu nerveusement et en lui reprochant de ne pas être gentil. Puis, fébrilement, elle entreprit de se dévêtir. Même s'il ne la regardait plus, sa présence faisait battre son cœur si fort qu'elle manqua de trébucher et de tomber par terre en ôtant sa petite culotte.

Un peu gauche, elle resta un moment paralysée, le regard rivé sur sa nuque, les cuisses serrées et les mains jointes au niveau de son entrejambe pour cacher sa féminité. Elle respirait difficilement, mais ressentait peu à peu une certaine excitation monter en elle. Elle se souvint de leur première nuit ensemble, et ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver alors un sentiment de nostalgie…

Reprenant son souffle, elle réussit à se calmer un peu et autorisa alors Makoto à se tourner à nouveau vers elle. Même si cela la fit frémir de sentir ses yeux sur elle, ce n'était pas de répulsion et si elle était encore un peu embarrassée, elle se sentait aussi très fière qu'il la regardât aussi intensément. Auprès de lui, sa timidité s'envolait peu à peu. Il était le seul homme à qui elle avait envie de se montrer sans rien lui cacher… Le seul.

- Nous allons d'abord nous laver ensemble, Makoto-kun, souffla-t-elle chaudement en prenant la tête et une serviette du porte-serviettes pour entrer dans la douche spacieuse.

Elle accrocha la serviette au mur puis mit l'eau à couler pour la faire chauffer tandis qu'elle réunissait ses savons et shampoings et rapprochait un petit tabouret rose de la pomme de douche. Lorsque l'eau fut à bonne température, elle se mit sous le jet et se laissa inonder de la tête aux pieds. Tandis qu'elle se lavait, Makoto demeurait sous le jet d'eau, immobile.

Lorsqu'elle se fût rincé les cheveux, assise sur le tabouret rose, elle lança :

- Viens par là Makoto-kun, je vais te laver !

L'air joyeux, elle lui savonna le visage, le lava sans la moindre pudeur. Elle était aux anges. Lui se laissait faire sans broncher, trop content d'avoir une si jolie fille aux petits soins pour lui. Les hommes adorent que leur petite copine leur fasse la toilette…

- Makoto-kun, tu perds tes cheveux, remarqua-t-elle, inquiète, tandis qu'elle le shampouinait amoureusement. Et tu es plutôt pâle aussi…

Son sang figé dans ses veines ne colorait plus son visage et se décomposait lentement. Il avait un teint tout à fait cadavérique que ne semblait absolument pas remarquer la jeune fille. L'odeur même de sa décomposition se faisait sentir sans que cela ne la perturbât.

- Je sais, tu dois être stressé avec les examens qui approchent, dit-elle avec un grand sourire compréhensif.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle devait bien admettre qu'elle avait un peu oublié cette redoutable échéance, trop occupée par son idylle avec Makoto…

- Un bon bain te fera sûrement du bien ! assura-t-elle d'un ton décidé. Allez viens ! »

A présent qu'il était tout propre, elle l'emmena dans la grande baignoire, ou la mini-piscine, qui, au travers des baies vitrées qui l'entouraient sur trois côtés, avait vue sur le beau jardin derrière la maison. Un endroit où l'on se sentait instantanément au calme et empli d'une paix reposante. Elle s'installa lentement dans l'eau chaude, Makoto dans ses bras. Elle se sentit instantanément au paradis. Etre là, au chaud, auprès de son Makoto adoré… elle était la plus heureuse du monde. Kotonoha coucha son visage contre celui du jeune homme qu'elle serrait contre elle, les yeux clos, l'air béat. Sa poitrine se gonflait d'allégresse et elle ne souhaitait rien de plus que de pouvoir rester ainsi indéfiniment auprès de lui…

Nue et chaude dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait…

*** * * * ***

« Masakazu ! interpella vivement Minami en entrant dans le bureau de l'inspecteur.

Assis le dossier de leur affaire ouvert devant lui, Nakayoshi relisait leurs rapports, le cendrier à côté de lui débordant de cendre et de mégots écrasés.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? maugréa-t-il d'une voix lasse.

Cette affaire commençait à lui donner mal à la tête. Il n'avait encore pas pu fermer l'œil cette nuit, à cause de sa femme. De plus, sa fille s'était provisoirement expatriée chez une de ses amies, paraissait-il. Il ne l'avait découvert qu'au retour du boulot, très tard dans la soirée. Dans la nuit, plutôt…

- J'ai vérifié pour l'histoire de Katsura, répondit son collègue, visiblement joyeux.

- Quelle histoire ?

- Au sujet de l'hôtel et du yacht. Tu te souviens qu'elle nous a dit avoir été avec Itou le soir et le lendemain du meurtre ?

Nakayoshi hocha la tête. Minami étala alors des papiers devant lui sur le dossier ouvert.

- Alors regarde ce que j'ai trouvé. Tout d'abord, il y a effectivement eu une réservation pour une suite au Sakakino Hills le soir du réveillon au nom de Katsura Kotonoha…

Comme cette réservation avait été faite avant qu'Itou ne fût assassiné, ça n'avait rien d'anormal, songea Nakayoshi.

- En ce qui concerne le yacht des Katsura… Il est actuellement à quai pour maintenance. Mais il est sorti en mer récemment. Précisément le vingt-cinq décembre, en fin d'après-midi.

- Le lendemain du meurtre, nota Nakayoshi.

- Exactement comme nous l'a raconté Katsura, ajouta Minami d'un air satisfait. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? On va y jeter un coup d'œil ?

- Et comment ! s'exclama Nakayoshi à qui l'annonce semblait redonner des couleurs.

Il se leva pour enfiler sa veste étendue sur le dossier de sa chaise, et mit la main dans sa poche pour vérifier qu'il n'oubliait ni son briquet, ni son paquet de cigarettes.

- Je commence à en avoir assez de rester enfermé ici à consulter des dépositions, ça me bouffe la santé. Un peu de terrain me fera le plus grand bien !

Minami était heureux de voir son ami reprendre du poil de la bête. Tous deux frémissaient d'exaltation à l'idée d'être sur une piste prometteuse.

A la sortie du commissariat les attendait un imprévu dont ils auraient très largement préféré se passer. Une foule grouillante de journalistes se pressait devant les marches de l'édifice et semblait attendre que le moindre fonctionnaire de police ne pointât le bout de son nez. L'apparition de l'inspecteur Nakayoshi lui-même sembla les mettre très en joie…

- Inspecteur Nakayoshi ! entendirent-ils fuser de toute part.

- Inspecteur, où en est la progression de l'enquête ?

- Inspecteur Nakayoshi, quelques mots sur cette affaire !

A la mine décomposée de son ami, Minami devina qu'il n'était absolument pas content de les voir, ceux-là. A peine eurent-ils descendu les marches que les journalistes se pressèrent autour d'eux pour les bombarder de questions. Mais les ordres étaient formels : rien ne devait filtrer. Par ailleurs, aucun d'eux n'aimait avoir affaire à ces gens-là. Sans mot dire, ils s'acharnèrent à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la voiture de Nakayoshi tandis que la foule les suivait, agglutinée à eux comme un troupeau de sangsues. La forme olympienne de Nakayoshi venait subitement de retomber…

- Inspecteur, est-il vrai que les services de police piétinent sur l'affaire de Sakakino ?

- Inspecteur Nakayoshi, confirmez-vous la rumeur selon laquelle il y aurait une deuxième victime dans cette affaire ?

Cette question-là ne plut pas du tout au policier. Comment ces fouille-merde avaient pu entendre parler d'une deuxième victime ? Ainsi, des fuites n'avaient tout de même pu être évitées ? Cela dit, la façon qu'avaient ces charognards de s'acharner sur eux pouvait en faire céder plus d'un…

Comme englués dans de la mélasse jusqu'au cou, les deux policiers durent presque se débattre pour entrer dans la voiture. Ce qui ne semblait pas du goût des journalistes, d'ailleurs, qui se pressaient autour d'eux, cherchant presque à les en empêcher. Lorsqu'ils se furent enfermés à l'intérieur et que le bruit de leurs protestations alors qu'ils se collaient presque aux vitres était quelque peu atténué, Nakayoshi se sentit un peu mieux. Mais il ne dit rien tant qu'il n'eut pas démarré, klaxonné pour enjoindre ces merdeux à s'écarter, et roulé bien loin de leur masse informe.

- Bordel ! lâcha-t-il avec exaspération. Qui a pu leur cracher le morceau sur Itou ? Qu'est-ce que ces salauds viennent foutre ici ! Ils ont pas quelqu'un d'autre à emmerder ?

Minami eut un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin. Il y avait des flics, comme ça, qui ne supportaient pas le travail des médias. Principalement lorsque celui-ci interférait avec le leur… Mais à présent, ils étaient tranquilles. Ils n'avaient qu'à rouler vers la marina où mouillait le yacht des Katsura. L'heure de pointe était presque passée, donc ça roulait plutôt bien dans le centre-ville. Comme ils en sortaient, ça n'irait que de mieux en mieux. Les journalistes étaient déjà loin derrière eux.

Les rues et les carrefours se succédèrent. A force, le paysage urbain sursaturé laissa place à des zones résidentielles plus parsemées, entrecoupées de vastes espaces verts. Nakayoshi, qui conduisait, ne disait mot. Son collègue non-plus. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui, il nota sa mine soucieuse et son regard perdu alors qu'il était appuyé, presque affalé, contre la vitre latérale.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, car ce n'était pas tellement dans les habitudes de Minami d'être aussi grave.

- Rien… Je repensais juste… au fait que nous ayons trouvé le corps d'Itou avant sa famille…

Nakayoshi se demanda ce qui le tracassait avec ça au juste.

- Tu te rends compte que son corps est resté étendu dans sa chambre plus de vingt-quatre heures alors que la porte était ouverte, et que personne ne l'a remarqué ? Sa mère n'est même pas rentrée chez elle…

- Je ne vois pas ce qui te chiffonne là-dedans, répondit Masakazu.

- Dans sa déposition, elle a dit qu'elle rentrait rarement chez elle… Elle vivait avec son fils, mais elle le laissait tout seul presque en permanence…

- Il avait quand même l'âge de se débrouiller tout seul, je te signale.

- Oui bien sûr, mais c'était son fils quand même. Jamais elle ne s'inquiétait pour lui ? Je veux dire, il a quand même été assassiné sous leur propre toit et elle ne s'en serait peut-être pas rendue compte avant des jours si nous ne l'avions pas trouvé… Elle ne s'est rendue compte de rien de ce qui lui est arrivé ces derniers mois…

Nakayoshi ne trouva rien à répondre.

- Elle le laissait tout seul et ne se préoccupait pas vraiment de ce qui pouvait lui arriver…

- C'est l'impression que tu as ?

Minami réfléchit un moment, puis poussa un soupir.

- Je sais pas… En tout cas, je me dis que si elle avait été là plus souvent… peut-être que ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça. Si elle avait été là le soir de Noël par exemple… C'était quand même le soir de Noël ! On le passe en famille, normalement, non ?

- Ah, soupira Nakayoshi, tu sais, le monde dans lequel on vit est totalement déréglé… Les gens de la même famille deviennent de vrais étrangers les uns pour les autres, et on passe plus de temps à discuter avec des gens sur Internet que face à face… Qu'est-ce qu'on y peut ?

- Ca ne te révolte pas toi ? Tu trouves ça normal ? Imagine qu'un jour des collègues t'appellent pour te dire qu'ils ont retrouvé ta fille morte depuis la veille chez toi ? Ca ne te ferait quand même pas un choc ? Tu ne te dirais pas que si tu avais été là, tu aurais pu empêcher ça ?

- Sa mère est toujours à la maison, alors ça ne risque pas d'arriver, répondit simplement Nakayoshi, comme si cette hypothèse n'avait aucun effet sur lui. Et puis je ne suis quand même pas aussi absent que l'était la mère d'Itou…

- C'était juste un exemple, répliqua Minami en se retournant vers la vitre. Tu vois ce que je veux dire, non ? dit-il lentement, presque aussi fatigué que l'était Nakayoshi depuis presque une semaine. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, on a tous des obsessions futiles comme réussir sa carrière ou gagner de l'argent… Mais ce qui se passe sous notre propre toit arrive à nous échapper… Est-ce que tu ne crois pas qu'il y a quelque chose d'anormal dans tout ça ?... Pendant quelques secondes, on n'entendit que le bruit du moteur qui ronronnait sous le capot. Nakayoshi conduisait distraitement, accoudé à la portière, sa tête reposant sur sa main droite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, murmura-t-il sombrement. Tu as raison, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux y faire ?... »

La marina était remplie de voiliers de plaisance qui pointaient vers le ciel bleu leurs grands mâts blancs et acérés. Leurs cimes dansaient lentement dans l'air, au gré du mouvement presque imperceptible des vagues sous les coques reluisantes. Nakayoshi avança la voiture le plus près possible des quais, puis la gara. Le bruit du frein à main qu'il serrait résonna dans l'habitacle soudain silencieux.

« Reste là, recommanda Nakayoshi en débouclant sa ceinture. Je vais tâcher de trouver ce fameux yacht et me renseigner un peu.

- D'accord, répondit Minami qui avait retrouvé une partie de son entrain. Je garde la voiture.

Nakayoshi fit claquer la portière puis s'avança vers les quais, à la recherche d'un employé de la marina. Le premier qu'il interrogea n'eut aucun mal à lui dire où était amarré le yacht des Katsura… et lui-même n'eut aucun mal à trouver le grand bateau blanc.

- Eh bien, maugréa-t-il en regardant les hommes de l'équipage qui s'affairaient sur le pont, c'est pas avec ma petite pension de retraite que je me paierai un truc pareil…

Un marin à quai était occupé à frotter la proue du navire à l'aide d'un grand balai-brosse.

- Excusez-moi mon brave, l'interpella-t-il.

Le marin se retourna et il lui présenta son badge.

- Inspecteur Nakayoshi Masakazu, de la police criminelle. C'est bien le yacht des Katsura ?

- Ouais M'sieur, pour sûr, répondit avec fierté le grand marin buriné. Qu'y a-t-il pour votre service ?

- Ce navire est en maintenance ?

- Ouais. Depuis une semaine.

- Est-il sorti en mer récemment ?

- Oui M'sieur. Le jour de Noël, j'm'en souviens bien.

- Et qui se trouvait à son bord ?

- Mam'zelle Katsura, M'sieur. La fille du patron, précisa-t-il.

- Seule ?

- Oui M'sieur. Seule.

C'était donc vrai. Katsura avait pris son bateau le jour de Noël. Mais qu'était-elle allée faire dessus ce jour-là, et surtout pourquoi leur avait-elle dit être avec Itou alors que ce ne pouvait en aucun cas être possible ?

- Ne devait-elle pas être accompagnée ? demanda Nakayoshi, sans grand espoir.

- J'crois bien qu'si, répondit le marin, à sa grande surprise. Y m'semble qu'elle devait v'nir avec son copain ou un truc comme ça.

- Itou Makoto ?

- Ah ça, j'sais pas comment y s'appelle. J'm'occupe pas d'c'qui m'regarde pas, M'sieur…

Sage attitude, songea le policier. Enfin, il ne devait y avoir que très peu de doutes à ce sujet : Katsura elle-même revendiquait que son petit ami était Itou et clamait également être venue ici le jour de Noël avec lui. Si elle était attendue par son équipage avec un garçon, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'Itou.

- Vous a-t-elle semblé… étrange, différente de d'habitude ? Triste, abattue ?

- Non M'sieur, répondit aussitôt le marin. Au contraire, elle était gaie comme un pinson. Elle avait un grand sourire qui lui allait d'une oreille à l'autre.

Nakayoshi se gratta pensivement la tête. Ce que lui disait le marin l'intriguait beaucoup. Quelque chose lui disait qu'ils n'étaient pas venus ici pour rien…

- Bien, conclut-il, je vous remercie.

- A votre service, M'sieur !

Puis le marin s'en retourna à son travail. Nakayoshi demeura un instant à les regarder faire, la tête vide. Des cris de mouette résonnaient dans le lointain, on entendait les petites vagues clapoter contre le quai et la coque des bateaux serrés en rang d'oignons.

Au bout d'un moment, Nakayoshi fourra la main dans la poche de sa veste pour en tirer une cigarette qu'il se mit à fumer. Puis il s'éloigna du yacht des Katsura, d'un pas lent, l'air pensif.

Installé dans la voiture et accoudé à la vitre latérale qu'il avait ouverte pour avoir de l'air, Minami écoutait les infos à la radio. Rien de très réjouissait, si ce n'était que personne ne parlait encore de la fameuse rumeur d'un deuxième cadavre dans l'affaire Sakakino qui ébranlait la ville depuis Noël. Encore heureux, sans quoi l'université aurait probablement été folle de rage contre la police et cela serait fatalement retombé sur eux. Nakayoshi apparut soudain et s'appuya à la portière en se penchant à sa hauteur.

- Le mandat et les gars de la scientifique seront là dans une demi-heure, annonça-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ? s'enquit son collègue.

- Que Katsura est effectivement allée admirer le coucher de Soleil en mer le jour de Noël. Et qu'elle aurait bien dû venir avec Itou.

- Donc on fouille le bateau ?

- Exactement.

Se retournant pour s'appuyer contre la carrosserie de la voiture, Nakayoshi prit une profonde bouffée de sa cigarette.

Minami ouvrit la portière et sortit de la voiture.

- En attendant les gars, je mangerais bien un morceau, dit-il en avisant une baraque à sandwichs un peu plus loin. Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Laisse, je viens avec toi, répondit Masakazu en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. C'est pas loin, on peut toujours surveiller la voiture… »

Les deux policiers s'éloignèrent lentement de leur véhicule, suivis par le filet de fumée qui se dégageait de la cigarette vissée au bec de Nakayoshi.

*** * * * ***

Consignés à quai, les marins du yacht des Katsura contemplaient le travail de l'équipe scientifique sur le pont de leur magnifique navire. Avec affairement, ils fouillaient partout, retournaient tout, inspectaient sous toutes les coutures. Agacés, les marins pensaient qu'ils allaient probablement avoir à tout refaire lorsque les policiers en auraient terminé…

« Dis-moi au juste, Masakazu… Qu'est-ce que tu espères trouver sur ce bateau ?

Après avoir un peu plus longuement interrogé la plupart des membres de l'équipage, qui ne leur avaient malheureusement rien appris de bien consistant à part que le nom d'Itou ne leur disait absolument rien, les deux policiers étaient remontés à bord et se tenaient à l'écart des policiers scientifiques pour ne pas les gêner dans leur travail.

- Après tout, elle ne nous a pas menti. Elle est venue sur ce bateau comme elle nous l'a dit.

- Sauf qu'elle était toute seule. Itou aurait dû être avec elle.

- Et alors ? demanda Minami qui ne voyait pas vraiment le rapport.

Itou était mort, ce soir-là. Il aurait difficilement pu être avec elle à bord de ce yacht…

- Tu connais mal les femmes, ricana Nakayoshi. Comment tu crois qu'une femme réagirait si elle invitait son petit copain à une croisière romantique seul à seule face au coucher de Soleil et qu'au dernier moment son chéri lui pose un lapin sans explications ? Tu crois qu'elle embarquerait l'air joyeuse comme tout ?

- Non, pas vraiment, avoua Minami.

- Il s'est donc produit quelque chose de louche sur ce bateau le jour de Noël, conclut Nakayoshi. Quelque chose à même de nous intéresser.

- Si c'est bien elle qui l'a tué, pourquoi serait-elle venue ici ? Pourquoi serait-elle allée à l'hôtel toute seule alors qu'elle aurait dû être avec Itou ?

- Justement, c'est ça qui est étrange. Pourquoi avoir fait ce qu'elle prévoyait de faire avec son petit ami alors qu'il était déjà mort ?… Ca ne peut même pas lui servir d'alibi… D'un autre côté, comme elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir toute sa tête hier… Toujours est-il que rien dans ses agissements de ces derniers jours n'est pour la disculper, bien au contraire.

Minami était bien forcé de l'admettre. La jeune fille avait paru totalement perturbée en face d'eux. Elle agissait également peut-être d'une façon tout aussi désordonnée… Enfin, tant qu'ils n'avaient pas de preuves, ils ne pouvaient faire que des conjectures. Minami espéra qu'ils trouveraient bien quelque chose sur ce bateau capable de confirmer leurs doutes… C'aurait été une sacrée aubaine de tomber sur l'arme du crime, par exemple…

Le temps s'écoulait, interminable. Les hommes du labo étaient toujours aussi absorbés à fouiller partout où ils le pouvaient, sans succès jusqu'à présent. En jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, Minami commença à se dire que c'était peine perdue. Et à se demander comment ils pourraient bien réussir un jour à prouver que c'était Katsura l'assassin, si c'était bien elle, s'ils ne trouvaient rien ici.

Pourtant, au bout d'un moment qui leur parut sans fin, un des hommes de la police scientifique les interpella à l'arrière du pont.

- On a trouvé quelque chose, leur dit-il en leur désignant une des banquettes du carré.

Impatient, Nakayoshi se pencha sur le tissu et l'inspecta de son œil averti. De prime abord, rien de visible, cependant… Une petite tache lui apparut, incrustée dans le tissu. Délavée, elle semblait avoir malgré tout résisté au nettoyage, et sa couleur était d'un brun sombre.

- Du sang, conclut-il en relevant la tête, le regard triomphant vers son collègue.

Il se redressa et ordonna d'une voix forte :

- Faîtes un prélèvement et envoyez-le immédiatement au labo. Je veux une comparaison de l'ADN avec ceux du dossier pour hier.

Puis il marcha vers la passerelle tandis que les policiers scientifiques s'exécutaient, n'ayant à son sens plus rien à faire sur ce bateau.

- Tu sais qu'il y a très peu de chances que cet ADN soit dans le dossier ? Ca peut très bien être celui d'un des membres de l'équipage, ou de Katsura elle-même.

- Il ne faut négliger aucun indice » répondit-il.

Mais en vérité, il semblait assuré que ce qu'ils venaient de trouver était la preuve qui leur fallait. Pleinement assuré.

*** * * * ***

« Makoto-kun, je te trouve bien calme ces derniers temps, remarqua Katsura, vêtue de sa seule robe de chambre mauve.

Toujours sur le lit, Itou ne répondit pas. Tous deux s'échangèrent un regard interminable et plein d'amour. Puis elle poursuivit d'un air pensif, le rose aux joues :

- D'habitude, tu ne songes qu'à m'embrasser ou à me faire des choses… perverses…

Elle baissa le regard, trop gênée pour continuer de soutenir le sien. Ils demeurèrent tous deux silencieux un moment. Le cœur de Katsura battait à tout rompre.

- Tu n'as plus envie de toucher ma poitrine ? demanda-t-elle rouge de honte, les mains posés sur ses seins rebondis. Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça si c'est toi qui le fais, osa-t-elle affirmer en se tournant vers lui.

Ses joues la brûlaient. Sa tête tournait. Elle se sentait inexplicablement heureuse et excitée…

- Même t'embrasser dans la rue, ça ne me gêne plus tellement…

Elle se leva de sa chaise et s'éloigna de deux pas de son bureau devant lequel elle avait été occupée à lire pendant que son petit ami se reposait sur le lit.

- Makoto-kun… bredouilla-t-elle, s'approchant à petits pas du lit. Tu sais, je suis heureuse avec toi. Alors ça ne me dérange pas… ça ne me dérange pas… qu'on fasse des choses perverses ensemble…

Elle resta figée au bord du lit un moment, le souffle coupé.

- Tu veux bien… ce soir… ?

Sans attendre de réponse, elle s'étendit sur le lit et alla le rejoindre sur l'oreiller, prenant son visage entre ses mains pour le regarder intensément dans les yeux. Là, au comble de la joie et du bonheur d'être auprès de lui, seule enfin avec lui, elle l'embrassa. Lentement, amoureusement, langoureusement. Un frisson délicieux la parcourut derrière la nuque et lui hérissa le poil…

Elle se dégagea doucement en lui souriant, lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

- D'ordinaire, Makoto-kun… tu veux toujours me toucher là… susurra-t-elle en referma sa main sur un de ses seins, lourds et chauds.

Un sursaut de plaisir la remua et elle poussa un profond soupir tandis qu'entre ses doigts elle caressait, palpait la chair tendre et lisse de sa poitrine, éveillait sa sensibilité… Les yeux clos, le visage tout contre celui de Makoto, elle continuait de se caresser, de savourer la rondeur parfaite de son sein ; pour elle c'était la main de Makoto qui la titillait, l'emplissait de plaisir au point de la déchirer… qu'elle guidait sur les formes voluptueuses de son corps en fleur.

Un cri rauque et à demi étouffé lui échappa et sa main glissa le long de son ventre galbé en direction de son entrejambe, de ses cuisses qu'elle remuait mollement, comme dessaisie de sa volonté propre.

- D'habitude, tu veux me toucher… là… » chuchota-t-elle alors que sa main relevait doucement le bas de sa robe pour aller effleurer ce qui se dissimulait en dessous.

Elle réprima un cri de plaisir lorsque ses doigts se faufilèrent sous sa culotte et découvrirent quelque chose d'humide et chaud… Sa tête se vida, son cœur se remplit, son corps frémit.

Makoto entrait en elle.

*** * * * ***

Depuis la fouille du bateau, leur activité se trouvait considérablement ralentie. Ils ne pouvaient que ressasser les dépositions de leurs témoins, attentifs à tout ce qui aurait pu échapper à leur vigilance auparavant. Mais seuls les résultats des tests ADN leur permettraient vraiment d'avancer dans cette enquête.

L'horloge indiquait dix-sept heures trente. Ca tardait à venir…

Dans le bureau, Minami relisait minutieusement chaque page du dossier, tâchant cependant de ne pas s'attarder sur les photos des corps. Celle de Saionji était vraiment horrible, avec le ventre ouvert et les viscères arrachés. Même un flic de longue date comme lui pouvait ne pas supporter de regarder ce genre d'atrocités. Il n'était qu'un humain après tout. Et c'était bien parce qu'il ne supportait pas ça qu'il était de son devoir d'arrêter les responsables de ce genre d'actes de barbarie.

Il repensa à l'histoire que Nakayoshi lui avait racontée, celle de l'assassinat à la hache de Kyoto. Comme il était impensable que des gens aussi jeunes puissent faire preuve d'autant de férocité… Et pourtant, cela arrivait bien… C'était quelque part vraiment désespérant… A côtoyer le crime aussi longtemps que le faisaient les plus anciens agents de police, c'était bien difficile de rester encore confiant en l'avenir. De continuer à penser que ce n'était qu'une petite partie de l'Humanité l'auteur de ces crimes, et qu'il y avait encore des gens à protéger, pour lesquels se battre…

Ah… Dire que c'était le réveillon du nouvel an et qu'ils étaient là, coincés par une affaire de double meurtre des plus sanglantes dans laquelle le principal suspect n'était en plus qu'une jeune étudiante jusqu'ici sans histoire…

Nakayoshi déboula dans le bureau, de toute évidence très excité.

« Réunis les hommes, clama-t-il. On part chez les Katsura.

- On a eu les résultats des tests ? s'enquit Minami en levant les yeux du dossier.

- A l'instant, annonça son collègue en enfilant sa veste. Le sang sur le bateau était celui d'Itou… »

*** * * * ***

Intriguée par le bruit d'un véhicule qui venait de s'arrêter dans la rue, Katsura s'avança vers la fenêtre et écarta légèrement le rideau pour jeter un œil. La voiture était garée devant chez elle. Quatre hommes en étaient sortis et se trouvaient à présent devant le portail de la propriété. L'un d'eux appuya sur un bouton, et le bruit de la sonnette résonna dans la grande maison. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être à cette heure avancée de la soirée ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement lorsqu'elle aperçut le gyrophare amovible posé sur le toit de la berline. La police ! Elle venait pour elle !

Le souffle coupé, elle se tourna vers son petit ami, les yeux emplis de crainte.

« Makoto-kun… ! »

*** * * * ***

Nakayoshi était nerveux. Le temps que la porte de la grande propriété mettait à s'ouvrir était bien trop long à son goût. D'ailleurs, elle ne s'ouvrit même pas. Une petite voix acidulée se contenta de résonner au travers de l'interphone.

« Résidence Katsura. Que voulez-vous ?

- Police, répondit Nakayoshi d'un ton sec. Nous sommes ici pour voir Katsura Kotonoha.

- Oneechan ? s'étonna la voix.

- Ouvrez-nous s'il vous plaît, pressa-t-il.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une petite fille ouvrait la porte d'entrée et accourait pour leur ouvrir la grille. Nakayoshi parut très étonné de voir surgir ainsi une fillette aussi jeune.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à Oneechan ? leur demanda-t-elle en ouvrant le portail.

- Tes parents ne sont pas là ? demanda doucement Minami.

Kokoro fit non de la tête.

- Katsura Kotonoha est ici ? Nous devons la voir.

- Elle est dans sa chambre à l'étage, expliqua la petite fille. Oneechan n'a rien fait de mal, quand même ? Vous n'allez pas l'arrêter ?

- Togusa, Minami, faîtes le tour de la maison et surveillez les autres accès. Mineguchi, tu viens avec moi.

Guidés par la petite fille, les deux policiers entrèrent dans la grande demeure, traversèrent un vaste hall pour grimper un escalier de bois richement décoré.

- Reste avec la fillette, recommanda Nakayoshi à son collègue, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de lui offrir le spectacle désolant de l'arrestation de sa grande sœur.

Les sens aux aguets, il se rendit jusqu'à la porte que lui avait indiquée la fillette, puis y frappa, assez durement.

- Katsura Kotonoha. Police ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

Kokoro-chan que Mineguchi avait ramenée au rez-de-chaussée s'effondra dans les bras du policier en entendant ces mots. Bien gêné, l'inspecteur ne pouvait qu'essayer assez vainement de la calmer tandis qu'elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

- Katsura-san, ouvrez la porte ! ordonna Nakayoshi.

Comme il n'avait toujours pas de réponse, il tourna la poignée. La porte était ouverte. Prudemment, il entra. La chambre était vide. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement le mobilier, la commode et la bibliothèque vitrée remplie à craquer de livres contre le mur de gauche, le lit rose dans l'angle du fond, la petite table d'appoint et le fauteuil sur sa droite, puis s'arrêta sur les rideaux d'une des fenêtres que le vent qui s'y engouffrait faisait danser avec des allures de fantôme.

Alerté, il se précipita à la fenêtre, s'appuya sur le rebord et regarda au-dehors. Il ne vit la jeune fille nulle part, mais des tuiles déplacées sur l'avant-toit sur lequel donnait la fenêtre ne lui laissèrent aucun doute. A Minami qui apparut dans le jardin, à gauche, il lança :

- La fille s'est enfuie ! Fais le tour de la maison par la gauche et dis-moi si tu la vois.

A toute hâte, il sortit de la chambre, courut dans le couloir, dévala l'escalier.

- Mineguchi, tu restes ici surveiller la petite !

Il rejoignit Togusa, qui l'avait entendu s'adresser à Minami, devant l'entrée. Ensemble, ils firent le tour de la maison par la rue de droite. Ils ne virent pas un chat, mais bientôt les deux inspecteurs se figèrent sur place. Le quartier était calme, pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre… à l'exception de celui de pas pressés qui s'éloignaient dans une rue devant eux. Ce ne pouvait être que Katsura. Ils s'élancèrent à sa poursuite. Ayant presque fait le tour de la propriété, Minami aperçut ses collègues qui disparaissaient à toute vitesse dans cette direction et leur emboîta le pas.

La jeune fille avait de l'avance sur eux, mais ils gagnaient peu à peu du terrain. Leur course résonnait dans les allées silencieuses bordées de villas somptueuses.

- Police ! s'exclama Nakayoshi. Arrêtez-vous immédiatement !

Mais Katsura refusait d'obéir. Elle continuait de fuir, un objet encombrant sous le bras que dans la pénombre de la nuit il ne parvenait à identifier.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle était effrayée, tremblante. Elle avait encore de l'avance, mais elle était presque à bout de souffle. Sa constitution était faible, et elle ne courrait pas longtemps encore à ce rythme. Ils ne devaient pas les rattraper. Ils ne devaient absolument pas les rattraper. Ou alors ils les sépareraient à nouveau. Ils les sépareraient à nouveau et elle ne pourrait le supporter. Makoto-kun…

Pour essayer de les semer, elle s'engagea brusquement dans une ruelle étroite et sombre. Les policiers ne tardèrent cependant pas à s'y engager à sa suite. Leurs injonctions continuaient de retentir, elle y était restait totalement sourde. Courir, courir à tout prix. Mais quoi qu'elle fît, elle perdait du terrain et ils allaient finir par la rattraper, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Ses yeux se noyèrent de larmes. Elle s'en voulait tant d'être si faible…

Plus jeune et plus vif que Nakayoshi, Togusa le devança et était à présent tout proche de la jeune fille qu'ils entendaient gémir et sangloter, haleter tandis qu'elle ne renonçait cependant pas à essayer de leur échapper.

Tendant le bras, Togusa réussit cependant à la saisir par ce qui révéla être l'une des anses du sac de sport bleu qu'elle portait en bandoulière. Il freina des quatre fers pour la retenir et tout se passa alors très vite.

Katsura se figea brusquement et se retourna, les yeux inondés de larmes, et un éclair de lumière jaillit de nulle part et frappa le policier à la hauteur de son épaule. De justesse, il parvint à se jeter en arrière et tomba sur son séant, du sang giclant de l'entaille qui déchirait à présent son costume et la chair de son bras. Dans sa chute, il avait tiré sur l'anse du sac qui s'était déchiré et était tombé au sol, un objet de forme circulaire s'en échappant en roulant.

Haletant, Togusa porta la main à sa blessure pour empêcher le sang de couler et eut l'impression d'être un miraculé. S'il n'y avait pas eu ses réflexes de policier, le coup l'aurait atteint à la gorge et l'aurait laissé mourant sur le sol.

Katsura se tenait à présent droite devant les policiers hébétés, haletante. Ses yeux étaient vides, absents, leur beau violet devenu terne et laid. Dans la main droite, elle tenait un hachoir couvert de sang noir et sec.

Minami les rattrapa et se figea à son tour, stupéfait par la vision de la jeune fille qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. Avant qu'un d'eux eût pu esquisser le moindre geste, le regard de Katsura tomba brusquement sur l'objet qui était tombé du sac lorsqu'il s'était déchiré. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, tremblèrent, ses larmes redoublèrent, et elle poussa un cri déchirant en lâchant son arme pour se jeter vers la tête décapitée d'Itou Makoto.

- Makoto-kun ! gémit-t-elle, effondrée en le prenant dans ses bras. Makoto-kun, qui t'a fait ça ? Qui t'a fait ça ? Makoto-kun !

Médusés, les trois policiers la regardaient pleurer et hurler, déchirée, la tête d'Itou entre ses bras qui la serraient fermement contre sa poitrine.

Tout son univers s'écroulait autour d'elle. Makoto-kun était mort. A présent, ils étaient à jamais séparés l'un de l'autre. Plus jamais elle ne connaîtrait le bonheur d'être en sa présence. Tout ce qu'il restait de lui, c'était cette tête, ce visage déformé et vide, pâle et sans vie. Makoto-kun n'était plus là, il n'était plus là, elle était toute seule. Toute seule dans les ténèbres… La douleur que ressentait son cœur déchiré, que propulsaient ses veines dans tout son corps, lui déchirait les entrailles, lui entaillait la peau, lui ouvrait le ventre et l'emplissait de sa chaleur dévorante, insatiable, incommensurable. Le visage mort de Makoto contre son cœur, elle se sentait mourir, elle aussi. Elle criait à en perdre la voix, criait à pleins poumons, à s'en faire mal, mais la souffrance n'en était que plus vive, que plus mortelle.

En un éclair fulgurant, elle se souvint de tout, du corps de Makoto étendu dans sa chambre, percé de coups de couteau, de ses propres mains tachées de sang en train de fouiller les entrailles de Saionji, de la solitude et de l'illusion dans laquelle elle vivait depuis tout ce temps…

Nakayoshi voulut faire un pas vers elle, mais elle se releva subitement. Ses larmes s'étaient d'un coup taries. Son regard était dur et insoutenable. Le policier demeura immobile, incapable de lever le petit doigt. Lentement, Katsura se baissa pour ramasser le hachoir qu'elle avait laissé tomber. Elle toisa longuement du regard les trois policiers qui se demandaient encore quelle folie meurtrière allait la prendre et se préparaient à réagir en conséquence.

Une larme perla soudain au coin de son œil, un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres humides et elle prit une profonde inspiration. Son bras se levait vers le ciel, les rayons de la Lune reflétés sur la lame affûtée du large couteau.

- Non ! hurla alors Nakayoshi en se jetant sur elle.

Mais trop tard. D'un coup violent et déterminé, Katsura venait de ficher profondément la lame du hachoir dans sa poitrine, traversant sa cage thoracique pour l'enfoncer dans ses organes vitaux. Elle sembla ne même pas éprouver la douleur. Elle toussa, cracha du sang, puis s'effondra dans les bras du policier qui s'était précipité pour la retenir. Il l'attira vers le sol, la maintint immobile, essaya de prendre son pouls, ses doigts tremblants.

Son regard tomba alors brusquement sur celui de la jeune fille et il lui parut alors étrangement profond, immense, comme baigné d'un bonheur qui n'était pas de ce monde… mais que la vie abandonnait, inexorablement.

- Enfin… toussa-t-elle, la bouche pleine de sang. Nous pouvons… nous envoler ensemble… mon ange bleu…

Sa tête se tourna vers celle d'Itou, sa voix était presque éteinte. Seule Nakayoshi l'entendit prononcer, en guise de dernières paroles :

- Je t'aime à jamais… Makoto… kun…

Cette déclaration enflammée, qu'elle avait faite avec une sincérité, une passion que Nakayoshi, tout proche de lui, ne pouvait réfuter, lui coûta son dernier souffle. Elle se raidit dans ses bras et ne bougea plus, un filet de sang épais coulant des commissures de ses lèvres. Dans la lumière blafarde de la Lune, elle était étrangement sublime. Figée ainsi à tout jamais.

Le vieil inspecteur sentit ses yeux le picoter et baissa les paupières de Katsura pour voiler son regard à présent totalement vide. Lentement, précautionneusement, il déposa le corps sur le sol et se redressa, les manches de sa veste et les jambes de son pantalon couverts du sang de la jeune fille.

- C'est fini, dit-il gravement sans se retourner vers ses collègues. Elle est morte. »

Il demeura ainsi longuement figé devant le corps, sans mot dire. Le silence de la nuit avait repris ses droits sur le quartier tranquille.

Près d'une heure après, l'ambulance et les infirmiers étaient sur place pour enlever le corps et soigner l'épaule blessée de Togusa. Averti, Mineguchi, toujours auprès de Kokoro, se chargeait de prévenir les parents de la sombre nouvelle.

Côte à côte, Minami et Nakayoshi regardaient les ambulanciers soulever le corps de Katsura Kotonoha pour le mettre sur un brancard avant de le recouvrir d'un linceul immaculé. La tête d'Itou avait été enlevé de la scène, rangé dans un sac en plastique pour servir de pièce à conviction, de même que le hachoir que les médecins avaient retiré du thorax de la jeune fille.

« Elle a gardé la tête d'Itou après l'avoir trouvé mort et tué Saionji pour se sentir auprès de lui, expliqua lentement Nakayoshi. Une sorte de fétichisme, ça arrive chez certains tueurs en série…

Minami fut parcouru d'un frisson d'effroi. En voyant le visage tranquille de Katsura disparaître sous le drap mortuaire, Nakayoshi murmura à voix basse :

- Pauvre gamine. Qu'a-t-il bien pu lui arriver pour que ça finisse comme ça ?...

- Je croyais que tu haïssais les mômes, ironisa Minami.

- Dis pas de bêtises. »

Nakayoshi se retourna sous le regard compatissant de son collègue et s'éloigna pour retourner vers l'avenue. En chemin, il sortit de la poche de sa veste son paquet de cigarettes et se mit à en fumer une.

*** * * * ***

Recueilli sur sa tombe qu'il venait de fleurir, Sawanaga avait bien du mal à retenir ses larmes. Apprendre le fin mot de l'histoire avait été un choc immense. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu tourner ainsi ? Le goût amer que lui laissait cette histoire dans la bouche lui donnait le sentiment que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Ce n'était pas seulement Sekai qui était morte. Mais aussi Makoto. Et Katsura-san. Tous les trois. Disparus à jamais…

Elle se figea en voyant que quelqu'un se tenait auprès de la tombe d'Itou. Elle tenait entre ses mains un immense bouquet de chrysanthèmes d'un blanc pur. Des camélias ornaient déjà la tombe du garçon qu'elle n'avait malgré tout cessé d'aimer depuis le collège.

« Sa… Sawanaga-san, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea-t-elle en s'approchant.

Taisuke, qui ne l'avait pas entendue venir, se tourna vers elle et hocha la tête.

- Katou-kun…

Ses yeux étaient humides. Il ne pleurait pas, mais la tristesse et l'émotion étaient lisibles sur son visage. Comment aurait-il d'ailleurs pu en être autrement pour lui qui venait de perdre son meilleur ami ?

- Tu es venue te recueillir sur sa tombe, toi aussi ? articula-t-il à voix basse.

Elle hocha gravement la tête. Il lui fit signe d'approcher et elle vint se tenir à son côté, les yeux baissés sur le nom d'Itou qui ornait la stèle, lisant et relisant sa date de naissance et celle de sa mort, l'épitaphe qui était inscrit en dessous.

Longtemps ils demeurèrent ainsi figés l'un à côté de l'autre, sans mot dire, partageant silencieusement la tristesse immense qu'ils ressentaient. Otome avait énormément de mal à ne pas pleurer. Peut-être parce que Sawanaga était auprès d'elle, elle refusait encore de laisser couler ses larmes.

- Tu as amené trois bouquets ? s'étonna-t-elle au bout d'un long moment.

- Un pour lui, les deux autres pour Sekai et Katsura-san, expliqua-t-il.

- Tu es là pour elles aussi alors, murmura-t-elle. Tu es… un ami loyal…

- Merci, répondit simplement Taisuke, que cela ne consolait cependant guère de la mort de ces trois personnes, si proches de lui.

Au bout d'un moment, il finit par dire, un peu gêné :

- Bon, je vais te laisser un peu seule avec lui. Tu as peut-être des choses à lui dire…

Emportant avec lui les deux bouquets qu'il avait amenés en plus de celui pour Makoto, il s'éloigna dans les allées, à la recherche de celle Sekai ou de Katsura. Otome le regarda marcher pendant un certain temps, puis elle se retourna vers la tombe de Makoto.

Et elle se souvint de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Depuis leurs premières disputes au collège jusqu'au moment merveilleux où il l'avait prise en femme, enfin, et où elle avait été absolument ravie de lui offrir sa toute première fois… Il n'était plus là à présent, et elle se sentait coupable de ce qui était arrivé. Coupable, car c'était un peu de sa faute, aussi…

Une part d'elle-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Makoto avait après tout bien cherché ce qui lui était arrivé… Mais il ne l'avait pas mérité. En aucun cas. Ces derniers temps, il n'était plus le même. Il avait commis des erreurs, tout le monde en fait. Mais cela était allé bien trop loin, cette fois. Il ne méritait pas d'être mort comme ça. Rien ne pouvait justifier un destin aussi tragique. Personne n'aurait pu le deviner mais si elle l'avait su, elle savait qu'elle aurait tout fait pour empêcher que les choses ne finissent ainsi…

Otome se baissa pour déposer son bouquet de chrysanthèmes à côté des camélias de Taisuke. Puis elle se redressa, silencieuse. Elle fixa les deux bouquets un long moment, puis le nom gravé dans la stèle.

Et elle murmura alors une seule question, non empreinte d'ironie ou de méchanceté, mais bien emplie de l'espoir que, s'il y avait quelque chose au-delà de la mort, que si un paradis existait, les fautes qu'il avait commises lui seraient pardonnées, et de la certitude que, s'il était encore en vie aujourd'hui, s'il avait pu prendre du recul sur ses propres actes, alors il serait redevenu le Makoto d'avant, celui qu'elle avait toujours connu et aimé :

- Es-tu heureux maintenant ? »


End file.
